La vengadora
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: La última descendiente de Fëanor, y la última reina de los elfos, tiene que redimir a su familia del mal que creó en la Tierra Media, y vengar a quienes ama. Pero el amor se enfrentará al deber. Legolas xThranduilX OC.
1. Aiglos

Expiación.

Aiglos.

Aiglos está en sus brazos. Será la última vez que la gloriosa lanza de Gil- Galad esté en la Tierra Media. En los Puertos Grises reposa sobre los brazos de aquella que la blandió en la Ciudad Blanca, como símbolo último de un dolor removido. De batallas, lágrimas innumerables, del fuego de sus antepasados que los consumió y bañó a su raza en sangre. Y a ella la llenó de dolor. Aiglos. Aiglos volverá a su dueño. Y ella volverá a el.

Aiglos. Con Aiglos lo vió partir por última vez. Con Aiglos lo recordó en Lindon, en sus breves años de gloria, junto a ella. Y Aiglos, solitaria, con la destrozada Narsil, recordándole la brevedad de un destino que ella hasta ahora podía entender.

-Ahora podrá retornar a Ereinion- le dijo Galadriel. Ella asintió, mirando la infinidad del mar que se dirigía a Aman. Y luego miró con bondad a los cuatro pequeños hobbits que habían sellado el porvenir de su mundo, y la habían liberado de su carga, para siempre.

-Las huellas malditas de mi casa por fin han sido expiadas. – respondió ella, para luego mirar con deferencia a Meriadoc Brandígamo y a Peregrin Tuk, que la contemplaban de manera bondadosa y arrobada.

-Cumpliste con lo que le dijiste. Eres digna.

Ella miró a Aiglos, cuya punta de mithril relumbraba en el sol del alba. Asintió, gravemente. Y un mechón cobrizo cubrió su rostro, y apenas entró en la galera que la llevaría de vuelta, y luego de ver por última vez a esos tres medianos que admiraba, solo miró su cabello. Cobre. Cobre como el de su casa. Y Aiglos en su pecho.

"Más de tres milenios te han separado de Aiglos. Más de tres milenios nos han separado. Ella volverá a ti, señor. Todos volveremos a vernos".

Cerró los ojos. Aiglos. Había hablado de Aiglos con la Dama Arwen en los años en los que no había esperanza.

Rivendel, años antes.

Aiglos, solitaria. Aiglos, la muestra del dolor más grande de Dargolad, ahí expuesta, ante el fresco de Isildur contra Sauron. Aiglos, siendo contemplada de manera atónita, pero serena, por Arwen Tinuviel, la hija de Elrond, que apretó la mano de aquella mujer que había prometido servir los intereses de la casa de su padre porque así servía a un juramento hecho hacía siglos.

-Fineriel.

-Señora. Pensé que descansabas- dijo la aludida, que seguía mirando la lanza como la había mirado desde aquel día. Con una trágica reverencia. Con el dolor sereno que embargaba a su raza desde que comenzó a menguar.

-Hoy es el día. Hoy …

Ella la miró con sus ojos oscuros, y los dos haces de luz de la princesa élfica revelaron el mismo dolor y compasión al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar abrazarla. Ella le correspondió, y tomadas de la mano, se acercaron al lugar donde reposaba la legendaria lanza.

-No me atrevo a tocarla. Innumerables inviernos han pasado. El último que la tuvo en sus manos, partió por la misma causa. Aún está llena de el. Y Gil-Galad…

Arwen cerró los ojos. ¿Le esperaba el mismo destino al amar a Aragorn? Fineriel alguna vez fue reina de los Noldor. Un breve suspiro del tiempo le concedió estar al mando de todo su pueblo, al lado del Supremo Rey, Gil-Galad. El había partido por mano de Sauron hacia las estancias de Mandos, y ella había permanecido en la Tierra Media por un juramento que no había revelado a nadie más que a su padre. Serviría hasta el final.

-Puedes partir para verlos. Puedes partir con ellos. Puedes ir al Oeste. No debes quedarte aquí. Solo así reposará tu alma.- le rogó Arwen, pero ella bajó el rostro, y negó con la cabeza, también cerrando los ojos.

-No ahora. Ahora menos que nunca, y nunca menos que ahora. Es una promesa que no puedo dejar incumplida.- dijo con su grave voz, en un susurro.

-Has hecho de Aragorn y de su casa lo que se espera de el. Y has estado siempre para mí. Has terminado con tu labor. Te lo ruego, Fineriel- dijo tomando sus manos, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aragorn no es aún quien debe ser. Y tu me necesitarás. Vienen días aciagos. Días funestos. Más funestos que los que tu padre y yo pudimos sufrir.- vaticinó. Aún le quedaba ese don. Cuando ya no servía.

-¿Algún día me dirás quien eres realmente? ¿Algún día me expresarás el motivo de tu juramento? – le expresó Arwen. Ella la abrazó, y se retiraron de la estancia. Caminaron hacia los jardines.

- Ya que tanto ha pasado, y todo concluirá, no hay nada que temer ni nada que ocultar bajo la sombra de Manwë. Dime, señora, ¿qué ves?- dijo ella caminando con la princesa de gancho, y Arwen la miró pesarosa.

- A la Reina Viuda de Gil-Galad. A la servidora de los Dunadain y de la casa de mi padre. A mi dama y mi confidente. A una persona valerosa y prudente.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, en todos estos años que llevamos juntas, porqué mi cabello es del color del cobre?

Arwen suspiró, y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Fineriel la conocía muy bien como para saber que adivinaba ya la respuesta de su Señora. Arwen Undomiel tenía dentro de sí la respuesta, pero era demasiado prudente, tal como Galadriel y ella misma le habían enseñado, para no causar dolor en sus semejantes.

-Alguna vez… oí hablar a Elladan y Elrohir…de ello. Eres tú la única de nuestra raza con esta característica.

-Señora- dijo ella con una sonrisa bondadosa. – No hay necesidad de embellecer lo que quieres decir conmigo. No lo necesitarás.

-¿Eres descendiente de Fëanor?- le preguntó Arwen, nerviosamente.

Ella apretó los labios, y tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello. Sonrió levemente, con tristeza, y asintió. Arwen se tapó la boca, estupefacta.

-Pero la Casa de Fëanor pagó con su juramento. Su propia historia fue escrita.

La dama negó con la cabeza. Miró las hojas de los árboles caer, sus tonos dulces se confundían en el cálido atardecer. Tantos así habían pasado los miembros de su casa, pero jamás habían tenido la libertad de verlos con un corazón desposeído de ambición o sed de conocimiento. Y eso los había llevado a la ruina.

-¿Quién…?- preguntó Arwen, pero hubo un momento en que ya no fueron necesarias las palabras.

-"Eregion"

-Celebrimbor- respondió la Princesa, y tomó la mano de su dama de compañía, que por primera vez ante su amada Señora no pudo evitar llorar.

- Pude verlo atravesado por la lanza de Sauron. Fue la última vez que lo ví. De un golpe vino la razón hacia mí, y se acabó mi infancia. Me habían enseñado a llamarlo majestad y nunca padre. Pero el siempre me insistió llamarlo de ese modo. Pero mis ojos solo pueden recordarlo como estandarte de esa repugnante criatura.

-Lo lamento.

-No- dijo ella apretando su mano.- Regresemos a tus aposentos.

Arwen no pudo evitar derramar otras dos lágrimas. Las de la propia Firiel le recordaron cuando ella lloró ante la partida de su madre, y solo sus brazos soportaban su cuerpo doblado en dos. Pero ella nunca había perdido a nadie. Tenía ese miedo latente en su corazón. Aragorn, que debía volver algún día de sus correrías, de estar en medio de los hombres, enanos y elfos, destruyendo en secreto las maquinaciones del enemigo. Si volvía. Aragorn, que podría morir. Elladan y Elrohir, que podrían morir. Su madre, que había regresado a Aman, tan víctima como Celebrimbor, tan víctima de toda la historia que aún a todos los supervivientes de los Primeros Nacidos les seguía pesando.

Así se preparó para la cena, y vio a Aiglos, de nuevo, al dirigirse al salón principal. Podía imaginar a Fineriel y su corona centelleante, despidiéndose de Gil-Galad. Aún vivía su hijo. También los orcos lo habían enviado a Mandos.

-Hoy honro a Gil-Galad, nuestro Antiguo Rey Supremo, quien cayó en Dargolad al combatir contra la malignidad de Sauron. Honro su memoria y honro con esto a su Reina, y a mi pueblo- dijo Elrond levantando su copa de plata.

Todos los elfos levantaron su copa de plata, incluido Glorfindel, quien era el segundo al mando en la casa del Rey de Rivendel. Firiel era la tercera. El la miraba pesaroso, pues también recordaba a Gil-Galad y a sus ancestros en aquellos días de esplendor de los elfos. Antiguos días que solo quizás Elrond y ella misma recordaban.

Fineriel se levantó, alzando la copa de vino, para luego dejarla en la mesa. Sabía que todos la miraban con respeto, deferencia, pero también con pesarosa compasión. Ella misma les recordaba ese pasado doloroso y la caída de su otrora poderoso Rey.

-Incontables palabras he dicho ya ante la dignidad que confirió mi Señor ante Elrond, y la dignidad que yo misma le otorgué aunque no fuera meritoria en lo más mínimo. Pero esta vez, ante todos ustedes, es el deseo de mi espíritu recordar que debemos honrar a nuestros seres amados con nuestras obras y nuestra voluntad.

Elrond sabía a lo que se refería. Se lo había dicho desde hacía siglos. Pero esta vez, el también podía notarlo. Días aciagos. Días sin esperanza. No era la extinción de la luz de los elfos. Era, simplemente, un nuevo camino que el no estaría seguro de tomar.

Y de hito en hito, miró a su hija, que tenía su corazón inquieto. Ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido, solo deseaba que la dama abriera su corazón tal y como ella lo había hecho con esta. Así se lo expresó, tarde en la noche estrellada, a la Reina Viuda, a quien había citado en sus aposentos. Ella ensombreció su rostro al ver a Aiglos en sus manos. El mismo la puso en medio de los dos.

-Arwen tiene razón. Nada debiera atarte a su destino, al mío y al de Aragorn.

-Señor, habla usted de mi corazón como si se pudieran encerrar las olas del vasto mar en un cofre- suspiró, mirando el arma. – Ya nada puedo hacer por desvanecer el amor que tengo hacia su hija y hacia el Dúnadan.

-Muchos han pasado por tus brazos, de niños, y por tus enseñanzas. Con todos ellos tu fe permaneció, a pesar de sus defectos e increíble fragilidad. Acompañaste a algunos en su muerte y andantes pasos contra nuestros enemigos. Pero Aragorn no te necesitará.- replicó Elrond, deseando ser claro con ella, que negó con la cabeza.

-Ereinion Gil-Galad…- dijo ella para sí misma.

-Tu Rey. Tu Señor. Y el mío. ¿Lo haces para honrarlo aún?

-Ereinion. –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Crees que alguna vez no llegué a preguntarme, en todas estas centurias lo que tu acabas de expresarme aquí y ahora?

-Eso sería subestimarte.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo ella posando su mano sobre la suya. – Te debo toda mi gratitud ante ello y ante todo. Pero esa respuesta Galadriel la puso en mi hace años. Ni siquiera tuve que verla.

-La sabiduría de Galadriel puede determinar tu deber. ¿Tanto así tu corazón?

Ella asintió.

-Aragorn cumplirá con lo que le hiciste prometer. Y así mi labor estará concluida.

-¿Porqué el y no Arador, o Arathorn? ¿Tienes señales de lo que acabas de decirme, Señora?

-Por el amor que tiene hacia tu hija, hacia su sangre y hacia esta Tierra que tu y yo nos negamos a abandonar, el lo hará. Estoy segura. Mi corazón me lo dice.

-No puedes ayudarle.

-Incluso la más pequeña brizna ayuda a la más grande de las causas, señor. Por eso he permanecido todos estos inmensos años aquí. – dijo ella con convicción. El suspiró, y tomó a Aiglos, apesadumbrado.

-Ereinion Gil-Galad te escogió porque tenías su misma fe y fortaleza, a pesar de la maldición de tu casa. Juraste ante el proteger lo que amaba y continuar con su tarea hasta el fin, sin importar el costo, o el

o los sacrificios. Por eso aceptaste servirme. Y por eso no te has ido. Pero bien tu bisabuelo demostró que un juramento trae los peores precios para aquel que lo pronuncia. ¿Estás segura de esto?

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. El posó sus manos sobre Aiglos, y ella apretó su cara, y la apretó contra su pecho. Tanto Elrond como ella sabían lo que estaban pensando el uno del otro. Gil-Galad, abrazado por Sauron. Gil-Galeth, con su pecho atravesado por una flecha orca. Finarwen partiendo hacia Valinor. El dolor de la pérdida. Celebrian. Gil -Galad. Elros. Ya en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pensaba en esos momentos? ¿Acaso tuvo tiempo para hacerlo? No, no lo creo. Aiglos es el único objeto de la Tierra Media capaz de quebrantarme. – dijo con voz temblorosa.

-El murió con ese honor que enseñó a ti y a tus hijos. Y a mí. Sé muy bien porqué dijiste eso. Ya no bastarán nuestros lamentos. Ni siquiera los míos.

-Galadriel y tu deberán permanecer- dijo ella, refiriéndose a la Dama Blanca, su maestra, la única luz de claridad en esos tres milenios. – Yo también. No volveré a Aman siendo indigna de él.

-Te costará mucho más de lo que te ha costado- le advirtió Elrond.

-Ya no.- dijo ella, que se retiró, mirando a Aiglos refulgir. En medio de los pasadizos, se topó con Glorfindel, quien le hizo una reverencia. Ella tomó su rostro, haciendo también otra, pero el le impidió hacerlo. El miró a Aiglos, sin poder evitarlo, y ella se sintió otra vez empequeñecida, y abrumada.

"No" dijo ella embargada por la vergüenza.

"Si" insistió el, y la miró a los ojos. Ella se recostó en su hombro, sin poder evitar ser embargada de nuevo por la tristeza.

-Es como si me lo hubieran dicho ayer. Aún. El tiempo no borra esas huellas.

-Lo sé.

-Debes perdonarme- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Porqué? Has demostrado que sigues siendo una Reina. Que eres mi ayuda idónea en los asuntos de esta Casa.- replicó el rubio elfo.

-Porque cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar… ni cuestionar a los Valar. Ellos te hicieron volver. Y me pregunto si Gil-Galad ha sido indigno de su piedad y su Gracia para concederme ese deseo inútil a mí también. Lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho.- dijo, apretando a Aiglos contra sí. El negó con la cabeza, y besó su mano.

-Yo también perdí a mis seres amados en los devaneos caprichosos del Tiempo, Fineriel. Pero ni yo mismo sé las razones de Mandos y Eru Iluvatar. Solo te deseo que no te dejes extraviar en estos pensamientos funestos. Ya muchos de los que tu criaste se perdieron en ellos. Muchos otros que has visto lo hicieron. Tu no lo mereces.

Ella le entregó a Aiglos, asintiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo suplico. Ponla en su lugar. No sé que hacer con ella, mas que alimentar mis recuerdos.

El se acercó, y tomó su cabello. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Si sabrás. – vaticinó. Tomó la lanza, y la puso al lado de Narsil. Ella se lo agradeció. Llegó otra pequeña dama elfa, Laerwel, que se inclinó ante ella.

-La Dama Arwen le necesita.

-Enseguida- dijo, y la encontró con otras dos damas, desenredando su cabello. Esta les sonrió amablemente.

-Pueden ir a descansar. La señora Fineriel y yo lo haremos.

Ellas se retiraron, y ella misma, como cuando Arwen era niña, comenzó a desenredar su cabello, y a trenzarlo.

-Desearía que abrieras tu corazón para mí, aunque tu memoria te lastime- le expresó la Estrella de la Tarde, sin mirarla. – No desearía otra cosa en estos momentos.

-Oh, Señora. No desearía llenar tu alma de cóngoja. Suficiente con la mía.- dijo ella, que trenzaba pacientemente su cabello. Pero Arwen se volteó, y la miró determinada.

-Te lo pido.- insistió.

-Cuando Ella vuelva a asomar, y solo porque tu me lo pides.

-Está bien.

Al día siguiente, las dos estaban paradas frente a Aiglos. Fineriel, Reina Viuda y Antigua Señora de Lindon, suspiró. Arwen apretó su mano.

-Deseo tu fuerza. Solo en tu historia puedo tener la mía. Y eso me basta.

Fineriel asintió, y solo miraba a Aiglos. Y luego de todas las batallas, lágrimas innumerables y sacrificios, con Aiglos en su pecho, en los Puertos Grises, solo pudo recordar cuando dejó el silencio ante la que era la Reina de Gondor en ese nuevo presente.


	2. La caída de Celebrimbor

2. La caída de Celebrimbor.

Fineriel. La bruja de los cabellos de fuego. El hada para los hombres, la hechicera para los otros. La que miraba en el horizonte, mientras tenía la mano de Arwen, la estrella de la tarde, entre las suyas. Los recuerdos eran muchos. Pero ella vivía con ellos, como casi todos los que habían sobrevivido a las guerras fratricidas entre los elfos, y también a las guerras que habían provocado Melkor y Sauron durante milenios. Ella era uno de los últimos vestigios de aquellas turbulentas épocas. Y oh, Eregion. Tan esplendorosa como los antiguos dominios elfos. Solo recordaba las grandes paredes brillantes, tan ricamente empedradas.

Y todas las servidoras que alababan su cabello. Y su madre, su esplendorosa madre, rubia, y melancólica, que la veía con preocupación. Era por su cabello, ahora lo entendía. Era por sus ojos, oscuros. Porque tenía los rasgos de los hijos de Fëanor. Y ese era su motivo de maldición.

-Luego, las mujeres que huyeron conmigo me contaron que mi madre siempre estuvo asustada. Ella llegó a poblar Eregion con algunos sobrevivientes de los reinos de Thingol y Turgon. Se sabía noble, su padre murió en la toma de Gondolin, al lado de Turgon, a quien siempre fue leal. Fue dama de compañía de Idril padre siempre desconfió de Maeglin, pero este era más influyente que él. En fin, quedó sola. Tuvo mi mismo destino, en algunas cosas. Llegó a Eregion sin nada, como una exiliada, pero a ella le reconocieron su rango. Y Celebrimbor la quiso hacer suya apenas la vio. Él tenía esa misma obsesión con la forja de las joyas y su poder, la misma que tenía Fëanor. Y la otra era mi madre. Recuerdo haber visto en su cuello joyas increíblemente hermosas. No las usaba mucho, se sentía culpable por ello.

-¿Por qué? Celebrimbor la amaba. ¿Así le mostraba su amor?- preguntó Arwen, con curiosidad.

Fineriel sonrió amargamente. Celebrimbor nunca había tomado a su madre como una esposa. No era por ninguna indelicadeza hacia ella. Fue por temor. Si se sabía de su relación, por lo menos de manera oficial, ella sería un blanco perfecto. Él solo acudía a ella cuando estaba cansado de crear. Pero siempre la apartó de ello. Es como si hubiese algo maligno en todo eso. Ella y él lo presentían. Sobre todo ella, que a pesar de que admirase a Celebrimbor por su corazón leal, y por su falta de prejuicios (trataba con los enanos y aprendía de ellos), no podía usar sus creaciones. Eso fue lo que los separó. Pero él la necesitaba, y no la dejaba irse a otras tierras. No la dejaba huir. Y discutían, mucho. Ella le rogaba que no hiciera nada, que todo lo que hiciera para Sauron tendría un final nefasto.

-Pero él no escuchó. Y eso los alejó aún mucho más. Hasta que se vio encinta, y comprendió que terminaría sus días allí. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Pero mi padre, Celebrimbor, parecía encantado, y esperanzado. Habría otro. El linaje continuaría. Cuando yo nací, mi madre se llenó de temor, ya que mis cabellos rojos fueron lo primero que se notó. La única así de todo Eregion. Inevitablemente, sería un blanco. Por eso no me mostraron mucho. La idea de mi padre era que se me mostraría al mundo hasta que fuera mayor, ya preparada en las artes de herrería como él, y también en el arte de la guerra. Sería la reina de Eregion, y sería su estandarte. Por eso, cuando no estaba con mi madre, mi padre me llevaba a ver cómo creaba sus cosas. Me decía que nuestro talento, esa sería nuestra mayor virtud. Que a través de nuestras manos todo vivía. Me quería. Yo era una de sus mejores creaciones, me decía.

-Recuerdas todo- observó Arwen.-Es increíble.

-Oh, algunas cosas me las contaron las mujeres que me sacaron de Eregion. Otras sí las recuerdo perfectamente. Puedo decir que fui una niña muy feliz. Aunque mi madre siempre tenía miedo. Me acuerdo de susurros, y de todas sus damas hablando a su alrededor. Y entonces, la oscuridad se cernió sobre nosotros. Sobre ella, otra vez. Llegaron a nuestras habitaciones, los orcos. Oíamos los gritos, sentíamos la devastación sobre nosotros. Mi madre me tomó con sus manos, y aunque era demasiado pequeña, nunca olvidaré sus palabras. Me dijo : "Sabes que siempre te amaré. Recuerda de quién eres hija. No olvides nuestra historia." Terminó diciéndome que me amaba, y luego dos de sus leales damas me tomaron en brazos, mientras yo gritaba. Había un pasadizo. Huímos a caballo, muy, muy lejos, mientras escapábamos entre los orcos. Nos quedamos una noche entre los árboles. Ellas cantaron lamentos. Lamentos que aún no desligo de la mirada tirste de mi madre.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Annaïe. No era un nombre muy común. Pero ese fue el primero que oí, luego de que viéramos el humo y los gritos. Ellas trataron de taparme los ojos, pero no pude. Yo lloraba por mamá, y por papá, y fue peor cuando uno de los jóvenes soldados de Eregion, malherido, vino llorando. Venían otras tres damas del séquito, él traía a una de ellas ya moribunda. Todas bajamos. La dama tenía uno de los collares de mi madre. Apenas el soldado, Laefod, la bajó, ella me entregó el collar. Lloraba. Dijo que Saurón tomó el cuerpo de mi padre como estandarte, y ví lo que ella vió. Grité , y cuando terminé de gritar, ella había muerto. Había dejado en mis manos a Älwe, el diamante que di a Gil-Galad antes de verlo por última vez.

Arwen apretó su mano, estremecida.

-Lo siento.

Fineriel suspiró, asintiendo. A sus 5 años tuvo que ver a su padre atravesado por Sauron como estandarte. Y él vio a su madre. Tenía los ojos llorosos. La rodearon los orcos y fue eterno el segundo en que ella sacó una daga y se atravesó el vientre. La dama estaba escondida en uno de los montones de mesas y muebles destruidos. Solo pudo ahogar su grito. Siguió llorando, y cerró los ojos para no ver lo que los demás orcos hicieron con su cuerpo. Ella se fue por el pasadizo, encontró a Laefod, y fue herida por una flecha orca. Envenenada. El fin.

-Laefod no nos dio tiempo de lamentarnos. Caminamos errabundos, abandonados, sin ninguna esperanza. Nuestro destino era Lindon. Allí me dejarían, y crecería bajo el tutelaje de Gil-Galad. Pero nunca llegamos ahí. Los orcos nos perseguían. Los animales también. Era difícil para Laefod cuidarnos. Las menos fuertes también cayeron bajo flechas orcas. Una fue mordida por un lobo. Otras cuatro murieron peleando para protegernos. Y él murió también. Por orcos. Y estos fueron muertos por una pandilla de hombres que no eran numenoréanos. Habían varios, de cabello oscuro, no sé si de linaje menor. Y otros muy morenos. Y ahí quedé yo, escondida detrás de un tronco de árbol.

-Vaya- dijeron. – Esta pequeña criatura no es como todos los elfos. Tiene los cabellos rojos. Muy rojos.

-Será de linaje de hechiceros. No vale la pena, es una niña que solo sabe llorar. Deberíamos matarla, los sujetos de cabellos rojos traen mala suerte.

-No, puede servirnos como esclava. O como moneda de cambio.- dijeron. Yo no entendía lo que decían. Era un lenguaje incomprensible para mí.

Entonces, oí un rasgueo. Golpes. Un idioma incomprensible. Una mujer, de cabello largo y negrísimo. Morena. Amenazó a todos con una espada, mientras se apartaban.

-Orleth- decían todos. Así entendí que se llamaba la mujer. Ella me puso detrás suyo.

-Es mía. Yo me la quedaré. Es mía y solo mía.

Dos hombres barbudos y morenos, que parecían ser sus hijos, protestaron, pero ella defendió su postura. Gritó, y amenazó, y me miró detenidamente . Miró mis cabellos y mis orejas, y me dio su mano.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó en mi idioma. Yo tenía miedo. Había llorado por Laefod. Pero esos hombres, y ella, mataron a los orcos que habían asesinado a Laefod. Ella lo vio ahí, tirado en el suelo, y tomó sus pertenencias. Besó su frente, y ordenó enterrarlo con los demás. Ahí comprendí que ella mandaba. Luego nos apartamos de Lindon, y nos adentramos mucho más al oriente. No podíamos ir a los reinos élficos, allí ellos eran proscritos. Pero lo que fue Arnor, era tierra de nadie.

Ella me llevó a su propio lugar, cuando nos fuimos a dormir. Ahí vio mi collar, el que me dio mi madre. Y vi cómo brillaron sus ojos. Pero no era codicia, no. No era la misma mirada de aquellos hombres. Era como… si recordara. Me examinó de nuevo, de arriba abajo. Me sentó.

-Por favor… -me rogó en élfico. En el dialecto de Eregion. – Dime cómo te llamas.

-Fineriel.

-¿Quiénes eran tus padres?

-Celebrimbor era mi padre. Annaïe era mi madre- dije inconscientemente, y a punto de llorar. Ella hizo un gesto de tristeza, y miró mis manos, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento descorazonador.

-Te refieres… al señor de Eregion.

-El hacía joyas. Me hizo un collar y una espada de juguete. Hacía cosas bonitas, y me tenía en su taller.

Ella volvía a mirar mi cabello, desesperada. Se tapó su boca.

-No puede ser.

Yo me eché a llorar, y ella me abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarme. Me dio de su propia bebida y me acunó en sus brazos.

-Quiero a mi papá y mi mamá- decía. Y ella me pedía que no llorara más.

Pronto me acostumbré a ella, y su grupo a mí. Me pedían hacer cosas simples, y se guiaban por mi visión. A veces cometía errores, y recibí algunos golpes, pero ella los amenazaba con el atizador. Dos de ellos eran sus hijos, tenían su familia en Umbar. Todos ellos eran de ahí. Habían otros, proscritos, cazados por los dúnadain. También tenían sus mujeres, y sus hijos, iguales a Orleth, que comenzó a enseñarme el idioma. No me golpeaba, pero era exigente. Me solía decir que los gondorianos y los numénoreanos los habían proscrito cuando ellos solo habían querido libertad.

-Nos desprecian a todos. A ti te odiarán por tu cabello rojo. Tu cabello rojo es sinónimo de maldición. Tal y como nuestra piel oscura.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres especial. Eres la última descendiente de Fëanor. Pero eso solo puede quedar entre nosotras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Conozco demasiado bien a tu pueblo- me dijo con amargo rictus en su rostro. Y no supe nada más en aquel momento. Solo aprendí su lengua, y sus costumbres. Aún sus hijos y los demás me miraban con desprecio, pero si Orleth decía que yo tenía valor, lo veían. Ella veía en algunos codicia, así que siempre estaba conmigo y con ellos. Maté mi primer orco a los dos años, al clavarle una flecha a la distancia. Maté el segundo poco después, y me fui entrenando con ellos en eso de esconderme y oir los susurros. También a cazar conejos. Lloraba porque tenía que matar animales, pero eso teníamos que hacer para vivir. Me era extraño también ver que Orleth ensuciaba mi pelo y lo llenaba de barro, para que no fuera tan notorio el hecho de que era una niña elfa pelirroja.

Pasaron 5 largos inviernos. Era mucho más diestra en las armas, y sobre todo, en el idioma de los haradrim. También en la lengua común. Orleth me enseñó a escribir en los tres idiomas, y la ayudaba prácticamente en todo. Sabes que nosotros crecemos mucho más rápido que otras razas, y por lo tanto, comprendía mi posición en el grupo. Comprendía lo que decían ellos de los numénoreanos y de los elfos, y que mi raza había sido la causante de la mayoría de males de todos los pueblos de la Tierra Media. Yo era hija de ese linaje maldito, el de Fëanor. Por culpa suya, hubo guerras entre elfos y hombres. Y ellos habían sido proscritos. Cuando solo querían su libertad.

-Deberíamos un día venderte a Sauron. Sabría qué hacer contigo. O deberíamos ir a Lindon, y dejarte con los tuyos. No sé de qué nos sirve a nosotros tenerte.

-Oh, sí. Mira ese cabello. Aunque ya estás sucia como un cerdo. Ni siquiera podrías llamarte elfa.

Y era verdad. Porque me abalanzaba sobre esos hijos de Orleth, sobre todos ellos, y a pesar de que eran mucho más grandes, y luchaba con puños y dientes. Y me golpeaban, me hacían sangrar, hasta que llegaba ella, y también los golpeaba, y a mí por escucharlos.

-Solo debes creer en lo que tú sientas. Siempre. No escuches lo que pueda perturbarte, o como muchas de tu raza, te consumirás. Ahora ayúdame con la leña.

Le pedí a Orleth que me dijera por qué conocía mi raza tan bien. Ella no quiso hablarme aquella vez, pero yo era más y más insistente. Pasaron otros 5 años, y al verme ya tan alta y grácil, y en mí todo lo que me había enseñado (sobre todo, a la hora de ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitase, sin importar su origen), decidió que no me llevaría a Umbar. Era hora de volver a Lindon. Pospusimos muchas veces esta idea hasta que uno de sus nietos enfermó. Yo debía llevarlo conmigo. Era uno de sus nietos más queridos, Akhili. Ella había visto en sus visiones que él sería el mejor guerrero de su linaje, pero temía que esto no se cumpliera. Pero antes que eso, le exigí decirme por qué conocía tan bien a mi pueblo. Sí, yo era bastante impulsiva. Esto me había metido en más de un problema, y no temía decir las cosas tal cual eran. Orleth agradecía a sus dioses que ninguno de sus hijos supiese nunca la verdadera razón por la que me tenía con ella. Porque mi valor era más del que ellos se imaginaban.

-Porque los elfos nos expulsaron de nuestro pueblo-dijo con enojo. – No nos dejaron vivir ahí. Fue tu familia, fue hace muchos años. Fueron Celegorm y Curufin. Luego de ellos, nos expulsaron hacia el sur. Pero bueno, eso no es nada. Círdan, Círdan el constructor de barcos. Algún día te hablaré de él.

-Dime quién es mi familia.- le pedí. Ella suspiró, pero yo insistí.

-Y dime cómo supiste quién era yo.

-Eres única entre los elfos por tus cabellos. Tienes los cabellos de la esposa y los hijos de Fëanor. Eres su descendiente. Lo supe por tus ojos, y por tu collar. Venías de Eregion. Se ve la determinación en tus ojos, a veces ni yo misma puedo controlarte, niña. No hay otro elfo que tenga tu pelo, tan rojo y encendido. Lo tienes como el de Maedhros, y Amras. Hijos de Fëanor. Cuando te hallé, tu ropaje era real. Eres hija del señor de Eregion.

-¿Quién es toda esa gente?- dije.

Ella me explicó toda la historia. Me explicó que la sabía por su madre, y por sus antepasados, era una leyenda, pero hasta que me vió, comprendió que era cierta. Yo le pregunté, entonces, por qué no me mató, sabiendo que mi pueblo había causado tantas desgracias.

-Porque prefiero educarte para que seas la primera entre tu raza que tenga cierta compasión por todos nosotros. Y que todo ese fuego de tus antepasados lo uses para cuando recuperes tu lugar. Por eso no te matamos. Porque quiero que seas diferente- me dijo, clavándome sus ojos negrísimos.

Todavía no era diferente. Pude comprobarlo cuando una bandada de orcos nos atacó, y los maté con gran sevicia. Akhili estaba horrorizado, y lo primero que hizo Orleth fue golpearme.

-A eso me refiero. Es innato en ti. La venganza, el fuego que te consume. Debes superarlo.- me dijo, y me golpeó otra vez. Suspiró, y se sentó resignada.

-Finariel. Por su impulsividad, todos y cada uno de los miembros de tu familia cayeron. Todos. Se consumieron y consumieron a los que estaban alrededor. Debes controlarte. No puedes volver a hacer eso.

Yo, avergonzada, no dije nada, pero no pude ver al pobre traumatizado niño a la cara. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba de mí y yo lo oía. Él no sabía que nosotros dormimos con los ojos abiertos. Desperté apenas tocó mi cabello.

-A pesar de que los hubieses matado, pienso que eres hermosa- me dijo, y yo le sonreí, y solamente pensé en mi madre y mi padre, como estandarte en Eregion.

Gil- Galad sabía exactamente quién era yo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. No era común que una muy jovencita elfa entrara con una mujer y un niño haradrim a las fronteras de Lindon, pero apenas vieron mi cabello y mi collar (por consejo de Orleth), no dudaron en llevarme a su castillo.

Yo estaba asustada. Nunca había visto a otros como yo, no por lo menos que estuviesen vivos. Y creo que ellos estaban asustados de mí, al ver mis rizos sobre la espalda, y hablando en esa "lengua sucia". Por supuesto, ellos no creían que yo viniera de Eregion (ya que todos habían muerto), y que fuera la hija de Celebrimbor, si es que él tenía una hija. Yo podía haber robado el collar, pero el cabello era la prueba más contundente. Yo tenía miedo, y no entendía nada. No quería irme del lado de Orleth, no quería estar con los míos, a quienes ya no conocía en lo absoluto. Carecía de todo refinamiento, pero andaba con cimitarras. Eso los pudo enloquecer de vergüenza, pero no había otro como yo en todo Lindon. Cuando llegamos al primer anillo de seguridad, nos vendaron los ojos a los tres. Yo no entendía por qué y protesté pero Orleth me calmó.

-No eres aún una de los suyos- me dijo en élfico.

-No lo soy ni lo seré nunca- dije furiosa.

Pasamos varias semanas allí hasta que llegamos al castillo. Los aposentos eran , solo diré, majestuosos, magnánimos, indescriptibles. Argod, el comandante de la frontera suroriental, solo me miraba en silencio, como todos los demás. ¿Era demasiado extraña? Sí. Sobre todo porque andaba con una mujer y un niño oriental.

Argod me miraba de un lado a otro, y yo fruncía el ceño. Yo estaba nerviosa y furiosa, pero disimulé eso a favor de Orleth y su nieto.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir nada para mí. Pero pido compasión por el niño. Él debe reposar.

El dio algunas órdenes, y de inmediato todos corrieron con el pequeño niño. Orleth miró sospechosamente al guardia, pero no dijo nada. Sobre todo, porque él ordenó dejarnos a solas.

-No verás al Rey antes de pasar por mí. Tienes mucho que explicarnos. De Eregion, sobre todo.

-Está bien- dije turbada.

-Dices que tu padre es Celebrimbor y tienes solo tu pelo y tu collar para comprobarlo. Podrías ser cualquier elfa Silvana, que se perdió…

Lo interrumpí, contándole todo lo que sabía y recordaba. Todos los detalles de la masacre, todo lo que había vivido. Toda mi vida antes de Orleth. Él no parecía impresionado.

-Entiendo.

-No, creo que no. ¿Por qué se tomaron tantas molestias conmigo? Seguramente me creen, ¿ o no?

-Sí, tal vez. Lo que nos parece increíble. Creo que el Rey ya sabía de ti.

-¿Cómo podría saber de mí? Nunca nos acercamos a Lindon.

-Se cuentan historias de ti. Siempre acompañas a una bandada de salvajes y a una mujer oriental y a un niño. Son ellos.

-Son mi familia.

-No, tu familia ha muerto. Y eso te hace interesante para el Rey. Si eres la última descendiente de Fëanor, le interesará conservarte.

-¿Para qué?

-Quién sabe. Para servir en sus huestes o en su castillo. Él es magnánimo, generoso y bondadoso. Pero también sospecha de ti. Él cree que tú estás de parte de los haradrim.

-No he ido a Umbar en mi vida. Nunca me llevaron allí porque comenzarán los rumores.

Argod suspiró. Era alto, imponente. Había algo en él que me hizo sospechar, sobre todo recordando la mirada de Orleth. Su nariz, aguileña, y luego, una joya que él sacó. Me pidió describirla, y lo hice.

-¿Y eso lo sabes porque?

-Mi padre me enseñó algo. Creo que no hay nada más fino en este lugar que mi alhaja y la suya. Podría asegurar que mi padre lo hizo.

-Entiendo- dijo sin mirarme, para luego tocar mi cabello, y mirarme de un lado a otro. Apenas tomó mi mano, yo se la arrebaté.

-Quédate aquí-me dijo, y así me encerró por cinco días. Yo maldije bastante. Cuando salí, Orleth estaba sobre el caballo, con Akhili montado. Había una escolta.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté a Argod.

-Irás al norte.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Orleth. – Es una de los suyos. Debe quedarse aquí.

-Ella es su familia ahora- repitió serio, mis palabras. Yo no me alteré. No quería estar en Lindon. Así que volví con Orleth, aliviada.

-Irás al norte. Es todo.

Miré a todos, y nadie quería decirme nada, ni siquiera Orleth, que miró hacia el piso. Tenía bolsas, y estábamos, extrañamente, escoltadas.

-¿Y los demás? No podemos dejarlos.

-Ellos estarán bien. Ya mandé un ave. – dijo Orleth, enigmática.

-Dime qué está pasando- le dije en haradrim, desconcertada y furiosa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta que llegues.

-No entiendo. Dímelo- le dije, pero ella volteó a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Entonces, no hablaremos más- le dije orgullosa. Eso me costó más de lo que imaginé. Solo hablaba con Akhili, para cuando llegamos muy al norte, unos tres meses después. Puertos grises. Un castillo, todo abandonado, o casi. Habían pocos de nosotros. Yo todavía no entendía nada. Entonces, vino un hombre. Barbudo, pero joven. Orleth besó su mano, y él la abrazó. Yo estaba estupefacta y furiosa. Y luego, la misma mirada.

-Agáchate. Él es Círdan, el hacedor de barcos. Y con él te quedarás- me dijo Orleth.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Eso fue lo que mandó el Rey. A mí me ha recompensado por tenerte todos estos años. Es hora de que vuelva con mi gente.

Yo miré a Círdan, que simplemente nos invitó a entrar. Yo lo hice, colérica, e impactada. Por las maravillas que había en casa de Círdan, y por no entender qué era lo que había hecho Orleth conmigo.

-¿Por qué vas a dejarme? ¿Quién eres?

-Ya no puedo explicártelo. Él te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber. Recuerda… que te quiero.

-¡No me toques! – le grité, y ella se apartó.

-Te prometo que volveré. Que nos volveremos a ver. Cuídate mucho- me dijo en haradrim, y yo me puse a llorar, y me arrodillé en el piso, deshecha por las lágrimas, mientras veía a Akhili también llorar por mí. No sería la última vez que tuviera que llorar por Orleth.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Orleth

3. Orleth

Arwen se sentó al frente de su dama de compañía y de quien la había acompañado, a ella y a sus hermanos, desde siempre. Desenredaba suavemente su cabello.

-¿Era Gil-Galad el mismo Argod, el comandante de la frontera oriental?- preguntó levantando sus cejas. Fineriel asintió con la cabeza, y una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Tuvo que soportar todos mis desplantes y arrebatos cuando me devolvió a las fronteras de Lindon. Yo no lo sabía, pero él vio el arte de Celebrimbor en su anillo, y en la joya que él mismo le había hecho a mi madre. Y sobre todo, luego de que sus guardias le dijeran que habían visto a una de los suyos al lado de un grupo de orientales, combatir contra los orcos durante mucho tiempo. Mi cabello se alcanzaba a notar, creo.

Descubrió lo que tenía en sus manos, y agradeció a Orleth por haberme salvado durante tantos años. La recompensó, sobre todo porque siempre prestó gran ayuda a los elfos, salvaguardándolos donde su poder no tenía jurisdicción. Por eso le dio grandes riquezas. Y como última misión, le pidió que me llevase a donde Círdan. Él me diría todo lo que tendría que saber, y me entrenaría.

Luego, ya tendría otros planes para mí. No sé por qué soportó tantas niñerías mías cuando se hizo pasar por ese comandante. Se lo pregunté mucho después, y me dijo que era por la sencilla razón de que yo era aún una niña. Solo esperaría a que creciera y entendiera mejor mi lugar en el mundo, y ahí ya podríamos hablar. Y tendría a un buen maestro, Círdan. Siempre hizo gala de su sentido común, y sobre todo, de su cautela. Él tenía en su mano a Narya, el anillo del fuego. El que daba poder para preservar a Lindon, y que dio al hacedor de barcos. Vilya, el anillo del aire, se conservó en su poder. Eso, mas el Anillo Único, fue todo lo que se conservó del legado de Fëanor. Y yo.

Eso fue lo primero que me hizo saber Círdan, cuando dejé de lamentarme por aquella mujer que me salvó. Pero apenas tenía más respuestas, solían salir más preguntas.

-Siendo yo la única descendiente de Fëanor, es comprensible que tuviesen compasión de mí. ¿Pero qué represento? Eregion está destruido, y todo nuestro legado está en ruinas. ¿Quizás mas gloria para su casa?

Círdan era paciente. Nunca cedía a una provocación. Y su ánimo no se alteró cuando vio que tenía que convivir con una niñita impulsiva, suspicaz, y bastante temperamental.

-Te refieres a matrimonio.

-¿A qué otra cosa? – dije sentándome. –No veo de qué otra manera pueda serle útil. No tengo el talento de mis ancestros- le dije en suave quenya. – No puedo crear nada. Solo puedo matar. Y matar.

-Eso tú no lo sabes. Ahora bien, te has entrenado perfectamente en el arte de matar, ya que la oscuridad te ha rodeado. Pero estoy aquí para enseñarte muchas cosas sobre nosotros. Y sobre todo, de mi tarea. Tú me ayudarás, en el breve tiempo, quizás, que estemos juntos.

Apenas vi uno de los barcos de Círdan, no pude contener las lágrimas. Curvas perfectamente entrelazadas, talladas, navíos que parecían marfil. Serpentinamente, se cruzaban en los mástiles de manera elegante y perfecta. Tan duros como el acero, tan ligeros como el viento. Tenía miles en su taller. Yo, que estaba espantada por su barba, ahora estaba sobrecogida por toda la belleza, a medio construir en algunos casos, de sus navíos. ¿Y si no era digna de él? ¿Y si...?

Él no dijo nada, pero sabía que yo jamás le desobedecería. Lo respetaba bastante, lo admiraba bastante, y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy. Ha sido el padre que no tuve lo suficiente conmigo.

Era silenciosa, con él, y hacía todas las duras tareas que me pedía. Había otros, claro. Muchos ayudantes, sus súbditos y aprendices. Yo les servía las copas, limpiaba los pisos, y las repisas. Me cansaba, me sentía ocupada y solo pensaba en Orleth y en mis padres. Todos eran gentiles conmigo, pero sentía que no podría hacer ningún amigo. Sentía que me miraban como a una criatura extraña. Sobre todo porque yo a veces comía con Círdan, a solas. Muchas veces. Creía que me odiaban por ser la favorita, o algo.

Cenando con él, no me atreví a hablar, pero eso fue inevitable en mí.

-Es mi pelo, ¿verdad? Ya deben saber que soy quien soy.

-Tal vez se extrañan de eso.

-Soy una de sus sirvientes. ¿Come conmigo por ser quien soy o porque sabe lo que puedo hacer?

-Las dos cosas. Ya han pasado dos meses. Es hora de que te entrenes en otras cosas. Vas a ayudarme a hacer barcos. Y vas a perfeccionar tu arte para combatir, mas no para matar. Orleth me dijo que eras letal, pero no puedes actuar con sevicia. No como tu abuelo, o tus tíos abuelos.

-Es una pregunta estúpida si le pregunto cómo eran. Qué eran.

-Hicieron un juramento. Junto con tu bisabuelo. Eso nos destruyó a todos. Crearon unas piedras llamadas los Silmarils…

Me relató la historia, con más detalles que Orleth. Pero como siempre, salían a la luz más preguntas.

-Pero mi padre no vio siquiera por un momento que…¿Annatar era Sauron? ¿Que podría destruirlo?

- No, nunca. Y esa fue su perdición- dijo Círdan con amargura. –Creía que con su poder para crear y con las cosas que creaba así daba orden, al igual que tu bisabuelo. Pero nunca lo supo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y eso tu madre también se lo advirtió.

Yo caminaba sola, al lado del mar, pensativa. Pensando en que quizás Orleth se había salvado de morir horriblemente al ya no estar a mi lado. Tener la sangre de Fëanor quizás si era una pesada carga. Me alegré por ella. Ahora que sabía toda la historia, no dejaba de horrorizarme por mi padre, por mi abuelo y sus hermanos. Solo habían traído muerte a ellos mismos, caos, destrucción. Estaba en ellos. ¿Estaría en mí también?

Me desnudé, y me eché al mar. Luego de bañarme al reflejo de la luna, repasaba todo una y otra vez. Ese tal rey de Lindon, Gil Galad. ¿Quién se creía él para decidir sobre mi destino? Pero sobre todo,¿por qué no ayudó a mi padre? Quizás no estaría muerto. Ni mi madre tampoco. Y hubiera crecido feliz, como la princesa de Eregion, y habría sido más fácil su camino para desposarme, si eso era lo que tenía en mente. Jamás. Jamás lo haría, juré. Lo odiaría por haber dejado a mi padre a su suerte. Lo odiaría por haber permitido esto. No volvería a Lindon. Nunca. No sería su trofeo.

Obviamente, camino a mis aposentos, algo me asustó. Era uno de los súbditos y aprendices de Círdan. Parecía enojado y preocupado, pero más lo segundo que lo primero. Tenía nariz y rasgos angulosos.

-Niña. Ahí estás.- dijo, y tomó mi mano. Yo la quité, pero luego le hice una reverencia, sin decir nada. Él sonrió.

-Galdor.- dijo presentándose, suavemente.

-Galdor.

-Mi amo Círdan te invita a su banquete. Debes ir a tus aposentos, a arreglarte.

-¿Banquete?- pregunté como tonta. Él, sencillamente, suspiró y me llevó a mis aposentos, donde me esperaban tres mujeres, que tampoco me hablaron. Simplemente me tironearon mi difícil cabello, y lo trenzaron (todo en medio de quejas mías), y me pusieron un vestido. Mi primer vestido. Me sentía totalmente estúpida. Prefería llenarme de suciedad haciendo esos maravillosos barcos (y definitivamente, no tengo el talento de Fëanor o mi padre. Como se dio cuenta Círdan más tarde, yo era más del tipo de Curufin o Caranthir: Invencible peleando), que verme en algo así.

Apenas llegué, fue breve, pero muy incómodo el momento en que todo el mundo volteó a verme. Pero luego, prosiguieron. Galdor me hizo sentir cómoda. Él era el jefe de maestros de Círdan, es decir, su mejor discípulo. Yo me sentía torpe, pero él me explicaba quién era cada quién. Su talento era infinito, o al menos así me parecía a mí. Él había diseñado la gran sala de banquetes, y los cubiertos y los tapices. Tenía un equipo de aprendices que habían durado siglos en aprender. Sobre todo, ellos destacaban por hacer los navíos en que los elfos se devolvían a Eldamar. Los elfos se iban. No tantos como en la Tercera Edad, pero se devolvían.

El pasado y el tiempo hacían estragos. Claro, yo no lo entendía, pero ellos sí. Se veía en su aire, en su alma y en sus ojos, que estaban cansados, y que el peso de los días los agobiaba. Yo solo había vivido una pequeña parte de lo que ellos tuvieron que sufrir en la matanza entre los hermanos. Muchos hijos, esposas, amadas, padres habían muerto en esas tontas guerras, de las que mi familia, en gran parte, había sido la causante. Me sentí pequeña, y culpable, pero una sonrisa de Galdor me quitó mucho de mi ahogo.

-No te preocupes. Nadie te juzgará aquí.

-¿Estás seguro? Mi sangre es motivo de indignidad, y de motivos suficientes para inculparme. Además, no tengo su talento. Eso es bien sabido.

-Puede que no lo tengas, pero tienes más cualidades. Eres buena blandiendo la espada.

Yo sonreí.

-Eso no es una cualidad. Apenas Fëanor inventó las armas, vinieron los problemas. No me siento orgullosa de eso.- dije.

-Bueno, eso lo sabes. Y esa conciencia es difícil de adquirir. No te trates así. Ven, disfruta la fiesta. A Círdan le gustará verte.

Yo tenía que reverenciar, y Círdan me sentó a su lado. Luego del brindis y el banquete, le pregunté por Orleth. Le pregunté quién era en realidad.

-Ella amó a uno de mis mejores aprendices. Guildur. Ella lo salvó de un ataque de orcos y huargos. Fue uno de esos amores épicos que el tiempo borró. La trajo aquí, vivieron juntos. Ella fue expulsada de Umbar (su padre era uno de los peores corsarios vistos), por amarlo. Pero él sabía que no podía compartir su destino mortal. La devolvió y la casó con quien su padre quería. Eso le partió el corazón. Pero bueno, mi aprendiz sufrió peor. Se arrepintió tanto, que murió de dolor. Y cuando ella fue a buscarlo, aquí, tuve que informarle. Me apiadé de ella y le enseñé todo sobre nosotros. Siempre mostró amor hacia nuestra raza, y por eso vivirá con longevidad. Y siempre será bienvenida en los reinos de los elfos, así ella tenga dolor en su corazón.

-¿Entonces por eso me salvó?

-Fue por pura compasión. Porque sabía que podrías morir.

Ante más respuestas, yo solo podía desconcertarme. Porque ahora comprendía el dolor de Orleth, que cada vez que me miraba tenía una mueca de profundo dolor que lograba casi disimular. Ahora entendía por qué nunca quiso hablarme de nada. Y a mí me dolía no hablarle más. Me dolía no verla, ya que con ella aprendí todo lo que sabía.

-No te desanimes- me dijo Círdan. –Poco a poco, tendrás más respuestas.

Yo sonreí, levemente. Pero me preguntaba como estaba. Pensaba en sus historias de elfos que me contaba por las noches. En los Ainur, en Ilúvatar, nuestro gran creador. En los Árboles envenenados, y en la maldad, en la maldad sin esperanza. En el otoño de los elfos y el por qué yo, por qué yo vivía. Silenciosa, solamente me dedicaba a aprender los oficios de mi pueblo. Nunca dejé de pensar en lo que había vivido y en las viejas historias. A pesar de lo que Círdan me decía. Si hubiera sabido que el pasado me perseguiría para el resto de mi vida, quizás en ese momento le habría hecho caso con los ojos cerrados.

Y entonces, algo cambió mi rutina. Solía salir con la guardia a entrenar, y Galdor me enseñaba las demás artes (tenía mucha paciencia conmigo, pero a mi favor siempre pude decir que no era nada remolona). Y vino una mujer, joven también, de piel oscura, que los elfos de Círdan atraparon. Solo pidió que quería verme, y me dijo que Orleth se moría.

-Tráela. Por favor- le rogué a mi maestro. Galdor miró a Círdan, que suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-No será posible darle más vida. No se puede retrasar lo inevitable por una vez más. Ese es el destino de los hombres.

-Tengo que verla, entonces- dije angustiada. – Tengo que partir.

-Será en vano, solo la verás morir. Recuérdala como era. Por favor. Ese es nuestro destino- me rogó Galdor, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Es hora de irme.- decidí, y adelanté dos pasos hacia Círdan. Me arrodillé.

-No voy a poder compensarte, por ahora, todo lo que hiciste por mí. No soy quien. Pero esto debo hacerlo, o mi corazón no descansará nunca.

El asintió, y los dos miramos el mar. El infinito mar, al que me había metido y había explorado tantas veces. En el que había navegado. El cielo se comenzaba a hacer oscuro, y solo podía ver la infinidad que algún día, tal vez, cruzaría. O no. El me miró suave y pacientemente.

Yo me abalancé a abrazarlo, y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. A mí me escoltaron hasta la entrada de Eriador, a las grandes llanuras. Me despedí de todos afectuosamente, y cabalgué con la mujer, llamada Haletha, por todo el Arthedain, con cuidado (habían bandadas de orcos por aquí y por allá). Hasta que llegué, luego de extenuantes días de viaje al galope, a donde me acordaba que vivían. Ahí estaban. Desenfundaron sus espadas, y apenas me reconocieron, me abrazaron. Vi a otros hombres, parecidos a los que conocí antes, pero distintos. Y los viejos, los viejos eran sus padres. Tanto tiempo había pasado. Unos cuarenta años.

-Eres tú. Creímos que no volverías. Que estabas en Lindon- me dijo uno de los hijos de Orleth, que abrazó a la jovencita que fue por mí. Era su hija.

-He vuelto.

-No está bien- dijo otro de sus hijos, que era el mayor. Detrás de él estaba alguien igual a él, que también era su hijo. – Los numénoreanos. Ella luchó. No se lo pudimos impedir.

Yo entré, y la ví ya con su cabello blanco. Su estómago estaba vendado. Me miró y sonrió.

-Niña. Fineriel. Volviste.

-Dime quién , porqué- protesté implorosa.

-Es porque somos orientales… de raza menor. Siempre nos han creído aliados de Melkor y Sauron, a todos. Sin razón.

-¿Y Lindon?

-Oh, no. Apenas te fuiste… partimos nuestros caminos. El rey Gil Galad tenía mejores cosas de las qué preocuparse.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Apenas me fui, ya los elfos de Lindon no veían valor en aquel reducto de orientales, solamente porque yo ya no estaba.

-Iremos a Lindon. Y nos aceptarán de nuevo. Y tú estarás bien.

-No, no… ya soy muy vieja. No resistiré, mi querida Fineriel. Esto es lo que debes aprender… que tendrás que ver a los mortales que tú ames a morir..ahora quiero dormir.

Yo empecé a llorar en silencio, y besé su cabeza. Salí de la tienda y limpié mis lágrimas.

-Déjenme ir a Lindon. Debo encontrar una cura. Allá estará bien. Tal y como hicimos contigo, Akhili- le dije al hombre de nariz aguileña, que asintió pesaroso.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Fineriel. Somos proscritos. Un gondoriano raptó a una de mis primas, y lo matamos. Ahora nos buscan. Los elfos, desde que te fuiste, ya no se acuerdan de nosotros. Por eso volveremos a casa.

Lindon estaba lejos. Bastante lejos. Apreté los puños, y no pude evitar llorar. Ellos se sorprendieron, estaban acostumbrados a ver la majestad y la inexpresividad de esa raza que ahora odiaban, y por la que había sufrido su matriarca en vano.

Yo trataba de aliviar su dolor, pero me era imposible ver cómo iba muriendo su cuerpo. Era su propia mortalidad. Incluso cuando la herida estuvo curada, y ya podía caminar, no sin cojear, me partía el corazón verla así. Iba hacia el sur, a la ciudad que luego sería Umbar. Allí estaban todos los de su raza. Sus casuchas, sus pequeños fuertes. Sus miradas desconfiadas. Yo dudaba, dudaba de sus hijos y de sus nietos, a pesar de que eran amables conmigo. Pero ya era una extraña, la misma extraña que solo Orleth protegía. Llegamos a una aldea, la mayor de Umbar en aquel entonces. Ardaost. Llegamos a donde los parientes, que fueron alguna vez hermanos de ella. Los hombres no vivían ya, sus hijos sí, y se saludaron con ellos. Y estaba yo. A quien miraron con desprecio y furia, y sacaron sus espadas. Pero Akhili y sus hermanos me protegieron.

-¡Una cuadriga de ellos mató a 500 nuestros hace un siglo!- protestó el jefe. – Fuimos a explorar, y nos creyeron aliados de Melkor. Esa puta elfa pelirroja, ¿para qué la trajeron?

-Ella es protegida de Orleth y nos protegió a nosotros. Los elfos de Lindon fueron amables con nosotros- dijo el padre de Akhili.

-Solo traerá mala suerte. Eran ciertas las historias, la puta que sobrevivió a Eregion. Hay que sacarla de aquí.

-Me iré si Orleth me lo pide- dije en el mismo idioma. – He venido a acompañarla en sus últimos días. Luego me iré.

-No estorbes. Te vigilaremos, elfo- me dijo. Orleth negó con la cabeza, y se acostó. Ya no podía protestar. Yo comía afuera, aparte. Me quedaba sobre los techos, pero sobre todo, atendía a Orleth, que no quería ver a nadie más.

-He visto el futuro, mi querida…

-¿ Y cuál es ese futuro?- le dije yo en quenya, sonriente.

-Te espera mucho dolor…

-Todos sufrimos, Orleth. Cuando te vayas, mi corazón estará destrozado- le dije, colocando athelas en su bebida, que traía conmigo. Pero ella las rechazó. Era la primera vez que rechazaba algo.

-No.

-Debes beberlas- le dije en su lengua. – Te harán bien.

-Sabes que siempre te quise como a una hija, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- le dije, pero leí sus pensamientos turbios. –Lo sé.

-Lo que pase, como todo lo que he hecho por ti, será por tu bien. No sufrirás. No sufrirás nunca.- dijo mirando la luz de las velas. Veía en sus arrugados ojos, lágrimas. Yo alcancé a comprender.

-¿A qué te ref..?

No pude decir nada más. Una sombra vino y golpeó mi cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. 4 Lindon

4. Gil-Galad.

-¿Pero qué te hizo?- preguntó Arwen Undomiel, escandalizada. Ella, aún con miles de inviernos encima, nunca dejaba de amedrentarse ante el mal ajeno. Nunca dejaba de horrorizarse, de llorar por los muertos. Y eso Fineriel lo admiraba, ya que siempre tendría la capacidad de sorprenderse. Sonrió levemente.

-Cuando desperté, creí que iba a venderme a Angmar, y que seguramente me odiaba, y que todo era mentira. Pero había ruinas. Quizás algún castillo, en el que reconocí la construcción élfica de inmediato. Tapices rasgados, dibujos rasgados. Una mesa fría. Y yo, yo estaba amarrada. Comencé a gritar, furiosa.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Déjenme ir!

Así pasé tres días. No me cansaba.

Entonces, vino Akhili, y puso encima de mí una sustancia hecha con una planta adormecedora. Cuando desperté, me vi acostada, otra vez. Estaba rodeada por él, por una mujer con un punto de oro en la nariz, y los ojos negrísimos, delineados. Otras tres, iguales. Y Orleth, mirándome con tristeza.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué ganarás haciéndome esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- le grité, y me puse a llorar, de furia. Tantos años juntas. Tantos años salvándome. Para esto.

-Este es el castillo de quien fuera tu tío abuelo. Curufin.

-Y eso qué. ¿Aquí van a matarme, sacrificarme, hacer algo conmigo para darle a Sauron, quien mató a mis padres?- grité.

-Basta- dijo Orleth, acercándose, pero yo volteé la cara. No sabía si odiarla o amarla. Pero no me quedaría callada. La heriría, tanto como ella a mí. Sí, yo era descendiente de Fëanor. Y así eramos en su familia.

-Es por Guildur, ¿verdad? Es por él…- dije, y recibí un bofetón. Yo la escupí, y recibí otro. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por él, pero mejor que él eres tú. No quiero despedirte así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunté, sudorosa y nerviosa.

-Que te sacamos a tiempo de nuestro hogar, Fineriel- dijo Akhili, triste. – Para nuestra familia ya estás muerta.

Yo miré desconcertada a Orleth, que puso su mano sobre la mía, amarrada. Yo la miraba con odio, y con furia.

-Apenas te fuiste, vinieron visiones a mí. Visiones sobre todo y todos. Nosotros no sobreviviremos, pronto nuestra familia y la tuya serán enemigas. Pero sobre todo, mi niña, veo el tuyo. Y luego de todo lo que hiciste por mí (devolviste mi vida), y todo lo que Círdan hizo, no puedo hacer más que esto.

-Orleth…- le dije asustada. - ¿Qué…?

-Dormirás para siempre. No morirás, pero dormirás- me dijo la otra mujer. Orleth dará su vida para que lo hagas.

-¡No! – grité. -¡No!

-Así lo quiero. No llorarás, te evitaré edades de lágrimas. Serás feliz, así…- dijo, y vi cómo las mujeres comenzaron a recitar, junto a Akhili, unas letanías. A mí me parecía ridículo, y me retorcía. Y Orleth tomó mi rostro, y besó mi frente.

-Buena suerte, hija de Celebrimbor, señor de Eregion- me dijo, y se clavó el cuchillo en el vientre, tal como mi madre. Yo grité, de dolor, de horror, de impotencia, al ver a esa mujer que tanto me amó, sobre mi cuerpo . Ella quedó sobre mí, y de repente, no recordé nada más.

Gil Galad me dijo que pasaron por lo menos mil quinientos años.

Según lo que se contaba en Mithlond, donde viví con Círdan muy felizmente antes de volver por Orleth, los orientales me habían matado. Pero en los años siguientes, los descendientes de Orleth comparecieron ante el mismo Gil- Galad y explicaron toda la verdad del asunto. Sí, su pueblo hacía magia oscura. Sí, Orleth, al cometer un acto en pro de otro, contradecía las reglas. Por eso tuvo que dar su vida. Y no, no se acordaban dónde me habían enterrado. Ya habían pasado dos siglos desde el incidente, no sabían el lugar exacto donde la matriarca había hecho semejante locura.

-Por respeto a aquella mujer, que cuidó a la única descendiente de Celebrimbor, es que no comparecerán ante mi justicia. Pero deben irse. No son gratos en mi reino, no más. Nunca más- dijo el Rey, asqueado, horrorizado y entristecido.

Trató de buscarme, todo en vano. Hasta que perdió las esperanzas y quedé como una de las otras tantas tristes historias de los elfos de antaño. La elfa de cabellos rojos que durmió para siempre y se perdió entre las ruinas.

Pero un grito estremeció todo Arnor. Era yo. Yo, que recuerdo de repente, respirar otra vez, y volver al punto exacto al ver la sangre sobre mí. Yo, que ya no estaba amarrada. Mis ropas estaban hechas jirones. Y estaba encerrada. Grité, pero ya no vi a Orleth sobre mí. Mi cabello, todo lleno de polvo. No pude siquiera moverme. Lloré de impotencia, pero comencé con mis pequeñas articulaciones. No sabía si tenía la fuerza para mover esa pesada loza, que igual ya estaba agrietada, y hecha picadillo. No había durado mucho. Luego de que pude alzar torpe, muy torpemente mis brazos, luego de mucho tiempo (nunca supe en realidad cuánto fue), pude quitar las piedras, y con los brazos levantarme.

Caí pesadamente sobre el piso, y me arrastré, quitando toda alimaña que se había incrustado en mi cuerpo. Todo estaba solo, y en ruinas. Y yo me sentía totalmente inútil, desconcertada, asustada. Lo primero que pensé sería que si algún trasgo llegaba a encontrarme, sería mi fin. Y seguí arrastrándome, trastabillando, golpeada, llorando por lo que había pasado. Había unas escaleras, y no me sentí capaz de subirlas. Despertar, para morir. El maldito hechizo no había funcionado. Me quedé llorando, desconcertada, pensando en que todos los que conocía morirían horriblemente. Entonces, cayó una piedra. Yo me quejé.

-¿Qué es eso, Fanborn?

-Algo se movió. Seguramente, un animal.

Otra piedra.

-No es un animal, apuesto las barbas de mi padre a que no es un animal.

-Que es un animal porque te lo digo yo.

-A que sí.

-A que no.

-A que sí.

-¡No soy un animal!- grité. Estaba embotada y desconcertada, pero pude recordar rápidamente lo que Círdan alguna vez me enseñó del idioma de los enanos. - ¡No soy un animal!- volví a gritar, y me lamenté. Ellos bajaron de inmediato, blandiendo ballesta y hacha en mano. Y me vieron tratando de levantarme, pero luego trastabillé.

-¡Horror, una criatura maligna! ¡Qué cosa más horrenda! ¡Apártate!

-¿Cómo podría?- respondí, llorando, y desconcertada. - ¡Ni siquiera puedo moverme! ¡He estado dormida mucho tiempo!

-Nadie puede dormir todo ese tiempo. Es imposible.

-Yo si lo creo posible- dijo el enano de cabellos oscuros. Tomó mi rostro, y echó un poco de agua en mi muy sucio cabello. Rojo. Luego tomó mi rostro otra vez (el otro enano y yo estábamos desconcertados), y lo lavó.

-¡Pero si es una elfa! Y sabe nuestro idioma. Pe… pe…¿qué te pasó, niña?

-He dormido. Por años. No sé por qué. Quiero moverme. Quiero salir de este lugar. ¿Tienen algo?

Los dos enanos me pasaron una gran salchicha, y yo no pude tomarla. Ellos me ayudaron, también a salir, y se lamentaron de no tener algo con qué cubrirme. Me dieron una manta. Estaban aterrados por mi historia, sobre todo cuando comencé a llorar por Orleth. Solo pedí que me llevaran a Lindon. Entonces, mostré el collar, y los dos palidecieron en el acto. Los miré asustada.

-¿Qué?

-Tu… tu… eres…

-La … la la la la la….

-Tú eres la de las leyendas. La que estuvo dormida…

-Gil- Galad nos dará una magnífica recompensa- dijo el otro enano, con los ojos brillantes.

-Pero claro que te llevaremos a Lindon- dijeron al tiempo, y entonces sentí como casi una flecha mata a uno. Orcos. Ellos sacaron sus espadas.

-Quédate aquí- me dijeron. Eran veinte. Estaban rodeados.

-Entréguenme a la asquerosa alimaña que tomaron del suelo.

-¡Es nuestra!- gritó el de nariz chata, y se enfrascaron en batalla. Los otros orcos venían por mí, pero los enanos me cubrían. Entonces, ví que al más gordo se le fue la espada, y se le cayó el arco. Lo ví tan desesperado al dejar a su compañero solo, que me arrastré, y yo misma le puse las manos en el arco, y disparé.

-¡Así se usa el arco! ¡Vamos!- le grité, antes de desplomarme otra vez, cubriéndome con la manta. Al final, los derrotaron a todos, y entre los dos procedieron a arrastrarme. Luego, ya podía caminar, aunque fuese temblando, y descalza.

-Eras buena peleando.

-La mejor. Me enseñaron en Hithlum y en Falas. Ahora me siento como un venado recién nacido.

Los dos se rieron.

-No habíamos conocido a alguien como tú.

-No hay elfos que entierren vivos todos los días por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Fanborn- me dijo el más gordo. –Mi hermano se llama Fonbarn.

Sonreí por la curiosa disposición de los nombres. Yo también me presenté.

-Debemos conseguirte algo de ropa. Ya casi llegamos a Lindon, y…

Arcos y flechas. Eran élficas. Apenas ellos alzaron las manos, yo me desplomé. Todavía estaba muy débil.

-¿A quién traen ahí, enanos?- dijeron. Los dos hermanos mostraron mi collar, y de repente, hubo revuelo entre los guardias. El comandante vio mi rostro con sus ojos brillantes, y ocultó una exhalación de asombro.

-Iremos hasta Mithlond. Supongo que usted lo conoció.

Yo asentí, asustada. Todo había cambiado. Los árboles, el aire, el agua. Todo parecía morir, vivir, las hojas no eran las mismas. Todo era nuevo, de repente, para mí. Dos mujeres de la guardia me lavaron, y me vistieron. Ya no podía hablar con los dos hermanos. Me sentía desconcertada, y tenía miedo. No sabía que aún no podía superar lo de Orleth, como si hubiese pasado una semana desde entonces.

A pesar de que me preguntaban algo, no quería hablar, y estaba muy enojada conmigo misma por mi cuerpo ser tan torpe, tan inútil. Llegamos a Mithlond, y vi la ciudad en silencio. Cantos melancólicos de alegría. Era yo. Definitivamente había vuelto. Yo no quería ver a nadie y menos a Círdan, que me lo advirtió. Pero no lo vi, ni a Galdor tampoco. Apenas entré al gran palacio que reconocí (era lo único que pude ver como mío), lleno de elfos que me seguían mirando anonadados, vi a Argod, pero estaba en el centro.

-Majestad- dijo el comandante, llamado Areth. Hizo una reverencia. – Hemos traído a la hija de Celebrimbor. Estos dos enanos la traían a la frontera.

Los dos enanos se miraron, pero ante Gil -Galad hicieron una reverencia. Yo ya había entendido que aquel comandante que me interrogó hacía años era el mismo rey de los Altos Elfos, Ereinion Gil- Galad. Pero no tenía fuerzas para replicar. Para pensar en eso. Apenas tocó mi cara, y mi labio, muy altivo, sentí dolor. Comprendí que estaba herida. Lo mismo en mi pómulo. Lo miré a los ojos, y él a mí. No pude sostener la mirada.

-A ella llévenla a sus aposentos. A ellos, les daremos su debida recompensa.

Yo miré a los enanos, y tomé sus manos, impulsivamente.

-Gracias- les dije, y ellos asintieron, mientras dos damas de compañía me arropaban, y me llevaban en brazos. Apenas me llevaron a la habitación, yo me arrinconé. Recordaba todo. Las dos se miraron, y me susurraron dos palabras. Volví a dormir. Cuando desperté, tenía mi cabello sobre mis hombros, y veía al Rey mirándome fijamente.

-Qué hechizo más poderoso. A Círdan y a mí nos costó mucho quitártelo. Cuando una mujer humana da su vida por algo así, es porque realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-No sé por qué lo hizo.

-Quería protegerte. No era la mejor forma, pero ella vio algo. –afirmó grave.

-Y tiene sentido. Todos mueren apenas me conocen. Y ella… sobre mí…

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos. El Rey se levantó, mirándome grave.

-Fue una gran suerte haberte encontrado. Perdí las esperanzas. Creí que la misma tierra te había tragado. Que habías muerto y habías quedado hecha polvo. Qué tonto. No se nos ocurrió buscar debajo de Arnor, al sur. Y lo hicimos, muchas veces, pero creo que se nos olvidó buscarte en ese lugar. Pero me rendí. Lo lamento por eso.

-No eres responsable de mi suerte, señor. Es suficiente ya con haber sido hospitalario conmigo.

-Sí, si lo soy. – replicó, imponentemente. -Eres la hija de Celebrimbor, la última descendiente de Fëanor. Te envié con mi maestro, Círdan, para que aprendieses su sabiduría. Me alegró que quedases viva luego de lo que pasó con tu padre.- dijo bajando la vista, invadido de repente por la tristeza . Así fue siempre desde que lo conocí. Llegaba como una gran ola que en algún momento se quebraba, para desvanecerse en la arena, sobre todo conmigo. Yo lo miré desconcertada.

-No, no lo eres. Lo que soy no significa nada.- le respondí, sosteniendo su mirada.

-Eso tú no lo sabes.- dijo él levantándose, y por primera vez me impresionó ver lo alto que era. Juraba que lo había conocido de menos estatura, pero quizás era su majestad. –Nuestros hados llegan a perseguirnos. En mi caso, llevo el peso de mi padre, Fingon, de mi pueblo, y de nuestra historia. En tu caso, llevas el de toda tu familia.

-Quiero que sea diferente- sostuve. –Quiero que sea diferente.- le dije.

-Lo sé. En mi caso, sucede exactamente lo mismo- dijo, sentándose. – Descansa.

-No quiero descansar. Descansé por …

-Mil quinientos años.

-Por eso- respondí aterrada, y traté de levantarme, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que pude. Él se aprestó a ayudarme, pero yo lo rechacé. Ahora que lo pienso, fue muy penoso. Porque caí de inmediato al suelo. Traté de levantarme, pero no podía. Él, simplemente me dio la mano, y me levantó de un tirón. Yo trataba de ocultar mi rabia y mi vergüenza. Me dejó de nuevo en la cama.

-No estarás así para siempre, te lo prometo. Pero debes aceptar alguna vez que necesitas ayuda.- dijo retirándose. Yo no lo miré. Solo pensé en Orleth, y en lo que había visto, y me estremecí.

Pronto me encontré con Galdor y conocí a Glorfindel. Galdor, así como antes me ayudaba a pintar, a armar (y a arreglar muchas de mis torpezas), ahora me ayudaba a caminar. No pude ir a ningún banquete o lo que fuera por mucho tiempo, porque tiraba la comida. Mis manos temblaban. Dos damas, o Galdor, tenían que dármela.

-¿Algún día me contarás bien la historia de Orleth?- me preguntó Galdor. Yo le sonreí, triste.

-Tal vez.

Apenas llegó Gil- Galad, Galdor hizo una reverencia. Yo bajé la cabeza.

-Mi apreciado Galdor. Te pido que nos dejes a solas, por favor.

Este sonrió, y me miró preocupado, al retirarse. Yo miré prevenida al Rey. Pero él se quitó algo. Era un anillo. Lo puso al frente mío.

-Ada…- dije, reconociendo la obra de mi padre. Era Vilya. Un zafiro amarillo, poderoso. Puro. Sentí su poder de inmediato. Miré mi collar, y el anillo. Mi padre había puesto bastante de su conocimiento, poder y magia en ellos. Lo devolví. Me sobrepasaba.

-Hizo bien en entregártelo-dije. Él asintió.

-Círdan tiene el otro, y la Dama Galadriel, señora de Lothlórien, tiene a Nenya. Los anillos nos protegen de la influencia de Sauron. Resguardan nuestros últimos reductos. En eso hizo bien tu padre. En cuanto al otro anillo, el Único, ese está en manos de Sauron. Le da todo el poder que tiene. Puede corromper todo. Incluso la voluntad. Digamos que eso fue lo que acabó con tu padre, y con Eregion. Nosotros nunca nos dejamos seducir por ese horripilante ser.

-No lo recuerdo horripilante- dije, viendo un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos. Azules. Era una imagen que mi madre me había pasado.

Gil- Galad me contó toda la historia de los Anillos de poder, y luego de cómo lo derrotaron en sus fuerzas y los hombres de Númenor en el Sur. Me contó también que era un señor poderoso, bastante, y que tenía influencia sobre los hombres de Númenor, un pueblo ya corrompido por las artes oscuras. Orleth y su pueblo también adoraron a Sauron, pero Orleth rompió todas las reglas. Por eso fue una paria entre ellos.

-Me horroriza pensar que todo lo causó mi familia.

-No te culpes. Nuestro pueblo se dividió, tomamos malas decisiones. Lo tuvimos todo, pero al final solo luchamos por sobrevivir. Una a una, nuestras ciudades fueron tomadas, fuese por traición o corrupción. Beleriand se hundió. Los Valar ya no intervienen en nuestra propia voluntad. Nos acompañan, pero ya no están con nosotros como antes. Los hemos ofendido, aunque los seguimos venerando. Nos tienen piedad. En fin.- dijo él, y yo puse mi collar encima de la mesa.

-Y ahora…¿qué pasará?

-Eso ni yo mismo lo sé. No tengo ese poder, aunque quisiera. Tengo que proteger a mi pueblo. Y derrotar, tal vez, a Sauron. Pero aún no es el tiempo.

-No.

"Te refieres a ti", me dijo sin hablar. Yo asentí.

-Lo lamento- me excusé.

-Está bien. Puedes sernos de ayuda en nuestras campañas. Círdan me dijo que eras mejor combatiendo que creando. – me dijo.

Círdan me contó la historia del rey. Exiliado, también, como todos los reyes Noldor. Él tuvo que llevarlo a lo que en ese momento era el reino. Su padre fue asesinado y la corona pasó a su tío Turgon, señor de Gondolin, destruida por la traición de Maeglin. Él quedó como Supremo Rey. Era muy joven. Y con ayuda de Círdan, tuvo que gobernar y hacer frente a Sauron.

-Él también tuvo que ver cómo todos a su alrededor morían. Pero es el Rey. Y él tiene que proteger lo que queda de nosotros. Su carga es muy pesada, y estará condenado a la soledad. No puede ser de otra manera. Los que ha amado, han muerto.

Yo decidí, por esos días, no dormir más en los aposentos que se dispusieron para mí. Decidí irme con la guardia, junto a Glorfindel. Necesitaba reencontrarme, peleando, necesitaba ser todo lo que fui antes de quedarme dormida por tantos años. Glorfindel notó cómo me miraban, y me dijo que a él le pasaba lo mismo, ya que los Valar le habían concedido el don de volver de las estancias de Mandos.

-Entonces, es posible.- le dije, tomando una pequeña espadita que había encontrado en mi cama. No sé quién la había puesto.

-Soy el único caso en toda nuestra historia. Por eso, te entiendo. Ya poco queda de nuestro esplendor. Creo que Círdan, Galadriel y yo podemos atestiguarlo. Y…

Vi a un elfo de cabello oscuro hacerme una reverencia, y miré desconcertada a Glorfindel, que sonrió, y se abrazó con él. Era tu padre.

-Elrond, canciller del Rey, su segundo al mando. Hijo de Eärendil hijo de Tuor.

Yo fui la que hice la reverencia, pero él me lo impidió.

-No. Me alegra ver que el legado de Celebrimbor está en ti.

-Espero corresponder a sus expectativas- le dije, abrumada.

-Todos lo hacemos, con lo que tenemos. Oh, por cierto. Debes ir a conocer NorthLindon, si algún día tienes tiempo.

-Lo haré, espero.

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí, ya?

-Seis meses en la guardia. No lo hizo mal en su primera exploración. Dio con un reducto grande de orcos. No dejó uno vivo. Pero, le falta entrenarse.

-Ah, Glorfindel. Según tú, a todos. Bueno, me voy. Me alegra verlos.- dijo amablemente. Apenas Elrond se retiró, miré suspicaz a Glorfindel. Yo tomé la espada de palo, y lo hice caer, pero este, con una patada, me derribó.

-Te lo dije.- afirmó, y apenas se levantaba, yo lo hice caer otra vez.

-Eso es trampa.

Yo alcé los hombros, y salí corriendo hacia nuestro destacamento, mientras él me perseguía. Yo miraba hacia atrás, y no me fijé, pero choqué contra una inmensa mole a la que varios elfos se aprestaron en socorrer. Era el Rey. Glorfindel se apresuró a ayudarme a mí.

-Lo siento…- dije, pero él se limpió, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Vaya. Aprovechas bien tu tiempo- me dijo, y se retiró. Yo estaba tan furiosa y avergonzada, que no volví a palacio en meses, y me quedé sin decir ni hacer nada. Ahora estaba en la guardia nocturna. Sentí pasos.

-Glorfindel. ¿Eres tú?

Oí un gesto que me hizo entender que así era.

-No creo que el rey no siga enojado conmigo. Además, ¿para qué volvería? Aquí estoy bien. Me crie como una oriental. No podría ir y vivir así, en palacio, solo porque soy hija de Celebrimbor. Eso me parece repugnante. Mi lugar está aquí. Y no creo siquiera, que así sea. Sé que me iré. Tengo que ver qué hay más allá. Aún no, pero es seguro.

Hubo otro ruido que creí de asentimiento.

¿Crees que algún día dejaré de ser la simple 'hija de', y ganarme el respeto de todos?

-No entiendo para qué querrías tal cosa- me dijo la imponente voz, y yo bajé la cabeza. Era él.

-No debería molestarse en venir.

-Parte de mi trabajo consiste ver en cómo está todo.- respondió, y se sentó a mi lado, descolgando sus pies. Y hoy me tocó la guardia del sur.

-Está bien- dije, sin mirarlo.

-Lo que me intriga- dijo, sacando unas lembas – Es que niegues con vehemencia quién eres.

-Usted no puede hacerlo. Yo sí, todo lo que representamos fue destrucción. Y ha muerto.

-No es cierto- dijo comiendo. – Tú estás aquí.

-Pero eso no significa nada. Hay que ganarse las cosas- dije, recibiéndole una lemba.

-Dímelo a mí-suspiró, y yo lo miré, comprendiendo. Toqué un mechón de mi cabello, y él lo tomó.

-Hace años no vi uno así. Es único entre nosotros.

-Entonces quiero cortarlo.

-¿Para qué harías semejante estupidez?- respondió él, con sincera brutalidad.

-Porque no quiero que se me distinga. Toda mi vida ha sido así, y solo ha traído problemas. Por eso me encerraron mil años.

-No tendrás problemas aquí. A menos, claro, de que me hagas rodar por accidente por un peñasco, con lo que sí habría muchos problemas- bromeó. Yo sonreí, y me eché a reír, en silencio.

- Cuando llegué aquí le tenía miedo.- le confesé.

- No debiste. Hace mil años tuve que soportarte de regreso al sur, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo, y yo asentí, recordando todos mis caprichos y mis artimañas.

- Dígame una cosa, ¿esto es porque soy hija de quien soy hija?- le pregunté suspicazmente.

-Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo- dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Para mí eso no tiene valor. – le respondí, apoyando mi codo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Y creo, que en este preciso instante, para mí, tampoco.- me dijo, y vi el reflejo de sus ojos brillantes. Vi sufrimiento pero una fuerza extraordinaria en sus ojos.

Esperó mi turno, y le dio el relevo a Meldir, uno de mis compañeros. Los dos paseamos por los arroyos, y los bosques. Me decía los nombres de los árboles y las hojas. Todo me lo enseñaba. Luego, volvió a dejarme en mi destacamento.

-Volveré.

-No lo creo. Debe ir ahora al norte.- le dije, y él negó con la cabeza.

-No. Enviaré por ti a Mithlund.

-Espero que no sea pronto.

Pasaron otros seis meses, donde pude por fin probar mi valía, o eso creía yo, y mi utilidad. Derrotamos cincuenta destacamentos de orcos, alrededor del reino, una gran suma si consideramos que no se nos acercaron en mucho tiempo. Glorfindel seguía haciéndome morder el polvo, y seguía entrenándome como cosa suya. Yo pasaba mi tiempo con él, hasta que trajo una carta. Iríamos a Mithlund, sin chistar. Y yo, que esperaba algún día irme, ahora veía que no se podía contrariar al Rey, que igual era dueño de mi vida.

Llegué a Mithlund, donde los cantos de mi pueblo me sobrecogieron. Eran cantos de gozo y de nostalgia, como siempre. Los niños (aún había niños), corrieron a nuestro alrededor, y las niñas me tocaron el cabello. Me dirigieron hacia otros aposentos, y las damas me dieron otros vestidos. Hacía bastante tiempo no veía al Rey, que seguía igual. Pero varios exclamaron cuando me vieron, yo no entendía por qué. No entendía las sutilezas, ni la belleza, ni nada de lo que se manejaba en la corte. Una corte de por sí austera, sin ningún tipo de extravagancia. A Gil- Galad no le gustaban esas cosas. Era claro en sus designios. Pero al verme, simplemente se levantó, y abrazó a Glorfindel. Yo oía los rumores y comentarios. Solo Círdan, Elrond y algunos otros pocos se mantenían en su puesto. Yo solo me incliné ante el Rey, y saludé afectuosamente a Círdan.

-Me dijeron que encontraste tu lugar en el sur. Eso está bien- me dijo Círdan. Yo sonreí, y le conté de cómo tenía que construir los telains, y también cómo teníamos que cazar. Los trabajos más duros eran para mí, y eso me agradaba. No quería otra cosa, no esperaba otra cosa del silencio de todos los otros. Tener de compañero a Glorfindel aliviaba de cierto modo mi soledad eterna, y me ayudaba a entender un mundo que aún no sentía como mío.

Hablábamos de eso, cuando el Rey me dijo que quería hablar a solas conmigo. Glorfindel me miró confundido, y yo igual. Sentía a las mujeres murmurando. Los aposentos privados del Rey eran imponentes, como él, y lo más bello que vi en mi vida. Altos, llenos de arcos, de seda y de mármol. Yo me sobrecogí, y él me invitó al balcón, que daba al mar.

-Me alegra volver a verte- me dijo. Yo sonreí, levemente, y me vi en el único espejo de la habitación. No me había dado cuenta de mi propia belleza. Me habían recogido el cabello a media coleta, y mis brazos se veían a través del vestido de seda verde. Había una cadena de oro en mi cintura.

-Y a mí. No volvió, se lo dije- insistí. Él suspiró.

-Tenías razón. Por eso decidí enviar por ti.

Nos sentamos frente a frente, viendo el mar.

-Dicen que algún día, todos regresamos allá. Que nada se puede comparar a lo que hay aquí. Aman, nuestra tierra. En donde podremos vivir en paz, ya nunca más exiliados. Pero, la verdad, he aprendido a amar esta tierra como mía. No conozco otra. Y me alegra.

Me sirvió aguamiel, y yo tomé. Lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Por qué envió por mí?

-Porque te quiero en mi séquito personal.- respondió secamente.

-No he hecho méritos para eso- repliqué de inmediato, y él bufó.

-No seas modesta. Sé de todo lo que has hecho, ¿crees que no tengo informantes? Sé de todo lo que has hecho.

-Está bien. Pero dígame algo…

Él me miró, esperando mi reacción y yo me ruboricé. Mi propia y horrenda vanidad. Él, como siempre, lo comprendía en el acto.

-Voy a reservarme esa respuesta- dijo levantando la copa. Yo levanté la mía, aliviada. Pero de ahí en adelante, me intrigó. Yo levanté una ceja.

-Quiero saberla.

-No- dijo él, que me arropó en el acto, ante la brisa.

Siempre, siempre me contaba alguna historia. Yo le hablaba de todo lo que había aprendido con Orleth y la gente de Umbar, y siempre quería saber más. Me llevaba al límite, en todo aspecto. Todos, todos los detalles, como si viera ese mundo a través de mis ojos y él tuviera el deber de mostrarme el suyo, eran fascinantes para él. Siempre fue autoritario, pero sabio, y a su vez, comprensivo. Convivir directamente con él era otra cosa. Exigía lo mejor de todos nosotros, siempre. Parecía ser dos en uno. Ante los demás pueblos y el suyo mismo, era el rey. El Supremo Rey. Grave, justo, sin ningún distingo. Estricto. Oh, sí. Tuve que estar parada tras él en todo un concejo, sin poder oír ni recordar nada. Eran horas y horas y horas y horas y horas, y luego él mismo iba a donde Glorfindel, le quitaba la lanza, y me hacía tropezar, y me hacía picadillo.

Eso sí que me molestaba, y siempre trataba de desquitarme con él en pelea. Sentía que me hacía perder el tiempo, pero aprendía mucho estando parada, casi todo un día. Una vez lo tuve que acompañar a una expedición en Fortlindon, y era infatigable. Yo sentía que era mi deber seguirlo, y nos exigía moral y fortaleza. Yo sentía que me trataba peor que a todos los demás, ya que siempre era duro conmigo. Y yo replicaba, y con dureza. De otro rey, me habría expulsado para siempre, pero él no toleraba esas cosas, y simplemente me ponían a hacer los trabajos más pesados. En Fortlindon, iba a hacer un banquete. Me crucé con él, y le hice una reverencia. Él me entró a una habitación.

-Ten- me dijo, y abrí el paquete. Era un hermoso vestido, que refulgía de todos los colores. Me lo puso encima, y sonrió, para luego volver a su seria expresión.

-Úsalo esta noche.

-Está bien- le dije. Definitivamente, Gil -Galad era bastante… bastante suyo. Dos damas del séquito me peinaban, y una de ellas vio mi vestido.

-Vaya. Tiene usted suerte.

-Si le llamas suerte a ser su guardaespaldas, y que te mande a cargar troncos de árbol por decirle algo en lo que tú tenías razón…- suspiré. La otra se rió.

-Usted le gusta.

-Claro que no – dije, mientras tironeaban de mi pelo, haciéndome un complicado peinado.

-Hubo una antes que usted. Lloró siglos por ella. La mataron los orcos.

Yo volteé, desconcertada, y traté de explicar que claramente alguien que te trataba de tal modo no podía amarte, pero la dama siguió.

Ariel. Un nombre bello y poderoso. Tenía los cabellos oscuros, ojos luminosos. Hija de uno de los capitanes que también murió allí. Se enamoró de ella cuando era joven. Se volvió loco por ella, por su candor y amor. La iba a hacer su reina, la boda sería en tres semanas. Un día antes, la mataron. La secuestraron y la mataron. El padre murió tratando de rescatarla, y él nunca se lo perdonó.

-Estaba embarazada, o eso dicen- dijo la otra. Yo quedé muda de espanto, y no podía ver al Rey de la misma forma. Luego de las danzas y las canciones, pidió de nuevo mi compañía. Yo ya no sabía qué pensar.

-Ya revisamos todo el perímetro. No hay nada. Creo que solo lobos, y estamos pendientes. – le dije, y él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sabía – respondió sin mirarme. Su corona era impresionante, sobre su cabello oscuro. Yo seguí parada. Él me invitó a sentarme.

-¿Seguro?

Él asintió, y comenzó a escribir. Yo no sabía qué hacía ahí, hasta que él me mostró.

-Para Galadriel. Movimiento, en Dol Gudur. No hay buenas noticias de Númenor. Parece que Tar -Palantir morirá. No le quedarán más días. El reino de los hombres está corrupto. Léeme esta- me ordenó, y yo la tomé, suavemente. El puso su mano encima de la mía. – Por favor.

-Majestad, Rey Supremo…

-Obvia eso.

Le leí la carta de Oropher, rey del Bosque Negro, informándole de la terrible situación de su reino. Arañas gigantes asolaban a su gente, y la negrura comenzaba a notarse. Una oscuridad impenetrable, y peligrosa. Dos de sus guardias se habían dormido para siempre en sus aguas.

-Debo enviar a Glorfindel. O debo ir yo mismo. Pero no puedo ir yo mismo.- dijo para sí. –Enviaré a Glorfindel- decidió. Me entregó otra. Era de los Fieles, y él se sorprendió alegremente.

-¿Puedes creerlo? La enviaron de más allá del mar del Oeste. Espero que sean buenas noticias. Léela, por favor.

Lo hice, recorriendo el pasillo. No eran tan buenas noticias, como él creía, pero no eran tan malas. Pasó a otro tema, y me explicó la situación de Númenor, y su rey Tar Palantir. No creía que viviese mucho tiempo. Él era de los Fieles, los hombres que trataban con nosotros y adoraban a los Valar.

Él me explicaba todo y cada cosa. Pronto le di mi opinión, titubeante, sobre lo que oía en sus concejos, y él estaba de acuerdo. En mi propia insignificancia, había resultado ser buena para esas componendas.

Pronto caminaba a su lado, otra vez, mientras le leía cartas. Un día, por curiosidad, me preguntó si sabía el idioma de Mordor.

-Lo escuché alguna vez, sí. Lo hablaban algunos parientes de Orleth, pero fue muy poco. Antes de que me golpearan la cabeza y me enviaran a dormir. Pero si algún día llega a tratar con los orientales…

-No. Los expulsé por lo que te hicieron.-dijo, tomando una flor, y colocándola en mi cabello.

-No todos son así- respondí, pensando en Akhili, ya perdido en los siglos.

-Orleth y su progenie me decepcionaron, Fineriel. Su deber era traerte conmigo. Su deber era cuidarte.

-Lo hicieron, aunque de manera muy extraña.

-Debiste quedarte aquí.- respondió, molesto. Yo volteé, y negué con la cabeza.

-Orleth me inculcó algo muy valioso. Se llama libertad. Libertad de ir, venir, conocer…

-Entonces lo que haces no tiene sentido. Sabes cómo está todo, lo has leído en mis cartas.- replicó, duramente.

Yo asentí.

-Lo sé. Pero… a menos de que haya una razón por la cual mi corazón pueda establecer algún lazo duradero, lo haré.

-Entiendo- dijo él mirando hacia otro lado. Me entregó otra carta, y yo suspiré. Pero él cerró su mano sobre la mía.

-Es privada.

-¿A quién debo enviarla?- pregunté, tontamente.

-Es tuya- me dijo. La leí en mi habitación. Era sencilla. Decía "Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido. Te pido que me dejes solo esta noche. Tengo que ir al bosque por mi cuenta. Te lo contaré algún día."

Pasaron tres semanas en que hacía lo mismo, hasta que oí murmullos. Lo veía salir siempre, solo. Esta vez decidí seguirlo. Estaba arrodillado sobre un montículo. Comprendí la historia de las damas. Ariel. Ariel estaba ahí, y Gil Galad solo sintió mis pasos.

-Te pedí que no hicieras esto- dijo sin mirarme.

-Lo sé, pero…- dije, y me abalancé sobre él. Dos flechas, que rasgaron mi manga. Él sacó su espada, y nos tuvimos que esconder detrás del montículo. Yo comencé a lanzar flechas, y silbé a todos los demás. Salimos los dos, y comenzamos a pelear indiscriminadamente, espalda contra espalda. Era fiero, feroz a la hora de pelear. Acuchilló a un orco que iba sobre un huargo, montándosele encima, y luego al huargo. Yo, con los dos puñales, destrocé las patas de los huargos e hice caer a los orcos. Tiré uno, tiré el otro, y saqué la espada, que le dí a él. Llegaron los otros, ya cuando casi habíamos acabado con todos los demás, y ví al Rey caer de rodillas, a mi lado. Yo me apresté a socorrerlo. Una flecha envenenada.

-¡Majestad!- le grité, y se la quité. Yo misma me apresté a succionar el veneno, y lo escupí. Hasta que grité, y se lo llevaron. Pudieron curarlo. Estuve a su lado alrededor de un mes. Cuando despertó, me vio dormida a su lado, y me acostó en su propia cama. Al despertar, lo vi a mi lado, sentado pacientemente. Sonreía.

-Tiene vida propia.

Yo lo miré embotada. Me dolía la cabeza, y me recosté, pesadamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas- lo tuteé, y él me pasó un espejo. Mis rizos, desperdigados por toda mi cabeza. Yo comencé a reírme, y él hizo lo mismo. Me levanté, y me pasó un peine. Los rizos eran indomables. Le dí el peine.

-Lo siento. No funcionará.

-Se nota- me dijo. Me levanté, y él se paró, a mi lado. Tomó mis dos manos.

-Gracias.- me dijo gravemente.

-Era mi deber.- le dije, y me retiré. No entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Él era el rey, yo no era nadie, yo era su guardaespaldas. Pero me agradaba estar con él. Pelear con él. Valoraba su compañía. Tanto, que me gustaba leerle, y ayudarle. No. Yo no. No, no yo. No puedo. No podría. Yo…

Luego de que había pasado ese incidente, por el que todo Lindon casi pierde la cordura y se desplegó en plegarias, seguía a su lado, leyéndole como siempre, o siendo su objeto de experimento y juegos cuando se entrenaba. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Ahora me sentía protegida por él. Yo parecía casi su mascota, pero en realidad cuidaba cada aspecto de su día, y él procuraba enseñármelo absolutamente todo. Incluida la magia.

Le enseñé el idioma de Umbar, en secreto. También el de los enanos. Era muy buen estudiante, y así me lo decía Círdan. Yo le preguntaba a Círdan su opinión, pero él no decía nada. Ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera Glorfindel. No sabía a quién preguntarlelo. Y sí, sabía que en Lindon y en la corte me llamaban 'trepadora', pero yo no tenía que responderles a ellos: Solo al rey. Y no sabían que a veces tenía que soportarlo, también furioso.

-Majestad- le dije un día, que llegó a su habitación, molesto. Él, silencioso, se dejó quitar la capa por mí, y le serví de inmediato aguamiel. Gil- Galad retiró la copa, y me vio inmóvil.

-Puedes irte.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí. Vete. Por favor- me dijo, pero yo no obedecí.

-Es en serio – me dijo. Su frialdad y su furia eran tan sobrecogedoras, que yo misma me espanté de haber pensado eso de él alguna vez.

-Yo… yo no lo entiendo. – protesté (y en el peor momento). – Algunas veces es tan bueno conmigo, y otras veces, es tan… duro. - ¿Cómo puedo dirigirme hacia usted?

-Como debe de ser.

-¿Cómo debe de ser?- repliqué, desconcertada.

-No entiendo tu tono. Realmente no…

-A veces podría amarlo. Pero otras veces solo podría odiarlo. Y eso me vuelve loca- dije, apretando los labios, y retirándome. No sé por qué había dicho eso. Estaba loca. Ahora no podría volver a ser, definitivamente, igual. Pero ¿quién era yo? Aparte de mi sangre, y todas mis tonterías. Solo ayudaba al Rey. Golpeé mi mano con mi otro puño, y comencé a llorar, para retirarme a mis aposentos.

-¡Qué torpe!- grité, y me di cuenta de que me había traicionado. Muchas, muchísimas veces. Al mirarlo, al obedecerlo, al sonreírle. Galopé, a toda velocidad, hacia el bosque. Luego salí a caminar por los claros que había, (igual estaban protegidos). Y sentí algo. Apunté. Era él. Seguía con su rostro de irritación.

-Te busqué por cinco horas. No hagas esto.

Yo bajé mi flecha. La tiré.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-Como todos. Pero déjame explicarte primero por qué estaba tan molesto.

Yo crucé los brazos, y asentí.

-Eres tú.- confesó. Yo me desconcerté.

Se acercó más, y yo a él. Y vino a mí, y me dio un largo beso. Yo le correspondí. Nos separamos, y tomé su rostro. Volvimos a besarnos, y vimos una cascada. Él soltó su cabello, y comenzó a quitarme la armadura. Yo procedí a quitarle sus ropas, bastante majestuosas y pesadas. Era realmente…era espectacular. Me cargó, y fuimos al agua. No paramos de besarnos, hasta que me entregué completamente a él, que solo besó mi rostro al ver mi último silencioso gemido. Luego yo le puse mis ropas, y él me ayudó con las mías. Tomó mis manos, mientras estábamos recostados, al lado de nuestros caballos.

-Tenías algo que explicarme- le dije, en sus brazos, acurrucada.

-He reinado mucho tiempo en Lindon- dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Y estoy enamorado de ti. No tengo descendencia. No todavía. Y luego de lo que sucedió… tengo miedo. Temo por ti, temo por todo esto- me confesó con naturalidad. Yo puse mi mano sobre su rostro.

-Me lo has enseñado todo. Pero…yo nunca temí, Gil- Galad. Yo soy fuerte.- le dije, y él asintió.

-Soy mucho mayor que tú. Y es probable que algunas veces, me veas como me viste en Forlindon. Quizás llegue a morir. Tal vez, sufras más por mi culpa y yo…

Lo silencié.

-No más. Volvamos a casa. – le dije, y así lo hicimos, pero esta vez monté adelante suyo. Sus brazos estaban puestos en mi cintura, y créeme, por un momento sentí que la felicidad era completa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. La reina

5. La Reina.

Ahora esto, bien, es vergonzoso, pero fue lo que me puso en el mapa, como dirían vulgarmente en Occidente. Fue mi época de felicidad más grandiosa, destacada por breve y porque sí, pude decir que fui feliz amando. Y porque luego de eso, no quedó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en los cantos. La razón del porque no aparezco en el canto 'La Caída de Gil- Galad', fue porque tu padre ordenó que no se me incluyera ahí, al ver mi estado de dolor y angustia. Fue una manera de honrarme, y eso no se lo dejaré de agradecer nunca.

Pero te confieso que cada vez que la leo (y la leo mucho, para recordar que sí existió todo lo que me pasó), mi corazón se marchita como una planta en pleno invierno, y se consume un poquito más. Y vuelvo a verlo, minuto a minuto, y solamente siento su último abrazo y su último beso y oh, vayamos a lo que pasó luego del primero.

Seguro habrás oído y leído la misma historia una y otra vez. El rey conoce a una mujer a la que hace su favorita y la colma de regalos. Y luego se exhiben por ahí, para despecho de la reina, y la favorita tiene todo lo que quiere… era igual, pero menos grotesco. Ahora yo era la favorita. Y también tenía la misma sensación de que eso me sobrepasaba, pero Gil- Galad me hacía sentir tranquila. Era gentil conmigo, y yo trataba de alegrarle la vida, en su recámara.

Pero no por eso, ni por los hermosos collares que me daba (alcancé a tener montones, sin contar brazaletes y cualquier tontería que veía para adornarme el pelo y los montones, montones de vestidos. Yo me burlaba mucho de él, y le decía que yo era la tardía muñeca de un niño al que nunca le dieron una, y era verdad. Él lo admitía descaradamente), dejaba de ser supremamente estricto conmigo. Me seguía exigiendo como siempre, y nuestra relación secreta – ya no tan secreta- comenzaba a saberse, y en la guardia ya no me miraban igual. Creo que nunca lo hicieron, en ningún lado, y con mis propios amigos me di cuenta de eso.

Vi a Glorfindel, luego de mucho tiempo. Hablaba con Elrond, que también me miró de manera extraña. Él me condujo a un lugar privado.

-Ahora eres su favorita. La primera, la oficial.- dijo desconcertado. Yo miré a todos lados.

-Sí… el rey y yo… tenemos una cierta relación que…

-Mira, eso no importa- dijo casi afligido. – Eres tú. Lo que se te viene encima.

-¿Y qué se me viene encima?

-Eres hija de Celebrimbor. Piénsalo. El rey es el último de los grandes señores Noldor. Y es obvio…- concluyó. Yo quedé intrigada, y ya en la recámara, a su lado, se lo comenté. Él se acomodó, y me dio un beso.

-No, no es por eso. Es la razón que menos se me ocurre para eso.

-Ya nada podrá ser como antes, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza, y se desperezó. Yo me abracé a él, como un gato, y comencé a besarle el cuello. Se recostó de nuevo, riéndose, mientras yo lo besaba por todos lados. Entonces, él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, para luego calmarnos.

-En estos pocos momentos, puedo decir que soy feliz. Muy feliz. Otra vez- me dijo, y besó mi frente, y luego mi boca. Tomó mi cabello, y lo besó. No supe qué significaba eso, pero él sonrió levemente. Caminando, los dos, por la playa, él miró hacia lo lejos. Yo entendí su silencio.

-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?. A pesar de todo- le dije, y él asintió, apretando mi mano. La besó, y luego me abrazó.

-A veces… comprendo a Orleth. No quisiera que nada te lastimara. Nada.

Yo le sonreí, y lo besé.

-Nada lo hará, señor. Nada lo hará.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo demás, y seguía ocupándome de mis tareas. Hasta que pronto comencé a ver qué significaba ser la favorita del rey Supremo, porque ya no pude guardarle más la espalda, ni volver a la guardia, y eso me enfureció. Solía discutir con él por eso, y él me decía "Entonces, vuelve", pero no tenía la menor intención de dejarme salir. Ahora era su lectora, y consejera, y… todo tenía sentido, porque pensaba que me envió con Círdan para entrenarme y había sido mi maestro, mi difícil maestro solo para entrenarme para ser su Reina. Reina yo. Yo. Jamás lo pensé, no podría hacerlo.

Y se me ocurría el loco pensamiento de huir, pero lo veía y no tardaba en echarme en sus brazos, y él no tardaba en ser el amante más extraordinario, gentil y cuidadoso conmigo. Y no podía. Pero me aislaba, y pensaba en Glorfindel y sus palabras. No, no creo que exista completa felicidad, pero algo era indudable, yo lo amaba. Y él me amaba a mí, a pesar de sí mismo.

Y cuando me cantaba hermosas canciones de Alqualönde, con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, o cuando me veía con otro de los vestidos que había elegido para mí, o cuando se volvía loco porque yo me vengaba de él siendo una maestra peor en enseñarle el lenguaje rúnico. No importaban los otros, ni importaba nada. Éramos los dos. Los dos, simplemente los dos, navegando, o nadando, o juntos, en la noche, y yo apartaba sus mechones de su rostro, y seguíamos entregándonos el uno al otro, extensa y extenuadamente.

Pero en Mithlond si importaba. Si antes había logrado encajar, ya no encajaba, porque era la favorita. La que distinguía el rey. Visité a Círdan en sus aposentos, y solo conminó a hacer barcos conmigo. No me juzgó, no como Glorfindel, o Elrond, tan amable, pero tan distante. Le pasaba todo. Galdor fue el primero en recibirme con amabilidad, y le encantaron mis ropajes.

-Tú piensas también que soy la prostituta del Rey- le dije a Círdan en lenguaje oriental, y él suspiró. Negó todo con la cabeza.

-Él está preocupado por ti.

-No soy Ariel.- respondí, mientras me agachaba.

-No es por eso. Sabes que vienen tiempos oscuros. No quiere morir y dejarte desamparada. O con un hijo pequeño. Tiene miedo de que en ti se repita la historia tuya o de él mismo.

-Pero Gil- Galad no es mi padre- respondí, preocupada. –Él es sabio, poderoso, y tiene sentido común. Es astuto. No va a pasar…- dije, preocupada por las noticias de oriente- ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, mi querida. Pero tiene miedo. Debe amarte bastante. Lo sacaste de invierno, y teme que te desvanezcas como una flor que pierde sus pétalos. Pero no sabe lo fuerte que eres. Y eso debes demostrárselo.

Tres días después, él leía, y yo estaba recostada a su lado, en el diván.

-Estaba pensando… en acompañarte a los lindes de lo que fue mi pueblo. En esa expedición- le dije, y él no respondió. Se acomodó, pero yo insistí.

-Por favor.

-No- respondió cortante. – Te quedas aquí.

-No- le respondí yo, enfrentándolo por nonagésima vez , y ya había perdido la cuenta. – Quiero ir. Quiero acompañarte. Quiero estar a tu lado.

-No esta vez. Es peligroso.

-He ido otras veces. Y también te importaba tanto como ahora- repliqué.

-Explícate- me ordenó.

-Dime una cosa…¿por qué me preparaste durante todos estos años?

-En caso tal de que fueras mi heredera. Enamorarme de ti no estaba en los planes.- me dijo irritado, y colocando su más furiosa mirada sobre mí.

-Elrond debe ser tu heredero. No yo- le respondí, pero él levantó las cejas.

-Eso me concierne a mí.- respondió como una punta de hielo seco.

-Bueno, pues también a mí – dije levantándome. – Quiero acompañarte. No quiero ser como las otras, muriéndome de angustia.

-Mi respuesta es no. Y no saldrás. Te lo prohíbo- respondió, y yo suspiré, altiva.

-Atrévete a detenerme.- le dije, y me fui, cerrando la puerta. Miré mi cabello, rojizo, en ondas, y mandé a dos damas de compañía a traer tinte de alcrón. Lo suficiente como para no durar toda la vida, pero sí por algunos días. El alcrón era hecho para hacer tintes. Se los mandé a aplicármelo, y ellas se fueron muertas de miedo. Pero yo no tenía miedo. Me pude confundir perfectamente dentro de la tropa, sin llamar mucho la atención, y me fui con el Rey a la desolada Eriador. Trataba de no hablar con nadie, pero Glorfindel y Galdor me reconocieron, y disimularon al empujarme cuando pasó Elrond. Fingieron jugar estúpidamente, y luego me levantaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? El rey le ordenó a medio mundo devolverte si te encontraba aquí- me dijo Galdor, temeroso.

-Estás en muy graves problemas.- me dijo Glorfindel. - ¿Sabes lo que te pasará, nos pasará… si?

No pudimos decir nada más, cuando llegamos a las ruinas de Eriador, y Gil Galad puso mi collar (mi collar, lo había olvidado en la mesa de su habitación), en un montículo.

-Celebrimbor, he cuidado de tu hija. Es todo lo que hubieras querido ver. Sé que me hubieras dado su mano, así como ella me dio su corazón- dijo en síndarin, ante el estupor de su ejército. –Vengo a diezmar lo que ha corrompido lo que alguna vez fue tu reino.

Besó la tierra, y yo tragué mis lágrimas. Tapé mi boca. Recorrimos las ruinas, y me estremecí, al recordarme yéndome de ahí con mis damas. Todas muertas, llorando por mi madre.

Pasé la tarde no pudiendo evitar verlo. Sabía que él pensaba en lo mismo que yo. Entonces, una flecha hirió a uno, y ahí comenzó oficialmente la batalla para recuperar, o por lo menos limpiar Eriador. Glorfindel, Galdor y yo luchamos por espacio de tres horas, pero yo no dejaba de ver a Gil- Galad, y la poderosa Aiglos. La gran lanza que ahora veo y arrullo. Pero en ese entonces, era poderosa, y atravesaba cinco, seis, veinte orcos a la vez. Era increíble, majestuosa.

Y me distraje, y él alcanzó a notarlo. Le grité sobre uno que iba detrás, que parecía ser el jefe.

Lo remató por detrás, y alcanzó a jalarme, cuando recibí la primera herida grave de mi vida. Una flecha envenenada. Al ver los gritos de Glorfindel y Galdor, él comprendió, y me quitó el casco. Apretó los labios, furioso e impotente, y tiró a Aiglos, para cargarme. Elrond se dio cuenta, y mandó una escolta hacia nuestro lado. Yo veía la tintura, ya cayéndose. Mi cabello iba enrojeciendo otra vez, y solo sentía cómo él me quitaba todo, rudamente, hasta examinar la herida.

-Se nos acabaron los antiveneno, señor- le dijo uno de los elfos, y él dio un puñetazo. Me miró furioso, y tragaba su furia y su angustia.

-Está pasando de nuevo. No, Eru. No de nuevo- me dijo, mientras cargaba conmigo, pero fui lo suficientemente lúcida para decirle que recordaba bien dónde estaba.

-Atrás del gran árbol está el palacio. En el palacio hay un hueco. En el hueco está la antecámara…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Eregion, Gil -Galad. De Eregion…- dije, ya delirando.

Corrió, conmigo, y efectivamente, encontró un montículo. Quitó, desesperadamente, los montones de pasto, y ahí estaba la puerta. Habló en un idioma que se me hacía familiar. Pudimos entrar. Estaba húmedo, y oscuro, pero no sé cómo diablos hizo para guiarse. La antecámara.

-La antecámara- dijo, prendiendo una antorcha. Ruinas, cuerpos. Joyas, todo destrozado. Había encontrado el refugio de Celebrimbor. Lo miró todo arrobado, pero luego me cargó, y me llevó a la habitación contigua. Lo que había sido la habitación de mi madre. Indiqué dónde estaban los frascos, que seguramente debían estar secos. Pero estaban intactos. Y entonces, mientras el buscaba, y probaba, pude ver a mi madre, arrullándome, y a mi padre, alzándome. Unas manos negras trataban de llevárselos, pero yo alcé la mía.

-Estarás bien con él. Él te guiará- me dijo mi padre.

-Es tu destino- dijo mi madre. Y un gran dolor en mi hombro me despertó, y grité, muy duro. Era la medicina antiveneno. Hecha de athelas. Él también tenía unas hojas, pero no se acordaba. Yo desperté, respirando fuertemente, y llorando. Él me abrazó.

-No pasará. No esta vez. No- me dijo, y yo lo abracé, y nos besamos. Yo estaba llorando.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dije acariciando su rostro, y el negó con la cabeza, casi llorando también.

-Tendremos un hijo.- me dijo tomando mi rostro contra el suyo. Círdan me lo dijo, antes de irme. Por eso no quise dejarte ir. Y aun así, no te hubiera dejado ir. Eres mi vida, Fineriel. Alegraste mi existencia. Viví en un completo invierno, sin mis pasos seguros. Pero te tengo a ti.

Yo lo abracé, y seguía llorando. Lo besé, en todos lados.

-Y yo te tengo a ti. No querría verte morir. Quiero estar contigo, siempre.- le dije. Él asintió, y nos quedamos abrazados.

Oímos unos ruidos. Eran los demás. Gritamos, y entraron.

Rescataron todo lo que se podía rescatar de Eregion, luego de dos mil años de ruina. Y era bastante. Así lo celebramos, en un banquete, donde habló de Celebrimbor y el afortunado hecho de que estuviera viva.

-Sobre todo, por una sencilla razón. Ella será su Reina.

Todos murmuraron, y se sorprendieron. Entonces, tomó mi mano, y la alzó.

-Los Noldor vivirán mucho tiempo más en esta tierra. En la Tierra Media. Nuestros días de ocaso no han llegado aún –dijo, mirándome esperanzado, y yo sonreí, también, muy asustada, pero él me dio confianza. Y ya no temí.

Y sí, hay algunas leyendas que todavía hablan de mí, de mi existencia y sobre todo, de la gran tiara que mandó a construirme, refulgente sobre mi cabello. Las casas se volvían a unir, Fëanor y Fingolfin, de nuevo unidos por matrimonio, para gobernar la Tierra Media. Yo pensaba que eso era muy pesado, pero al desposarme dejé de pensar en eso. Mi anillo era de plata, y tenía un pequeño rubí. Era el fuego de mi casa, unido con la suya. Todo se vio esplendoroso, y dicen que mi vestido medía mil metros, ¡pamplinas!

Estaba muy nerviosa. Ahora tendría que gobernar tal y como él esperaba de mí, con tantos años de lectura y entrenamiento. Tendría que ayudarle con la carga, y hacerlo feliz, sobre todo. Ser la reina. Eso era en lo que pensaba, y él lo sabía. Por eso me miraba complacido. Eso sí, quitarme esa gran tiara fue un gran problema. Él mismo tuvo que hacerlo, ya que mis damas no pudieron. Apenas lo hizo, mi cabello quedó libre, y yo recosté la cabeza. Él me llamó, y fuimos juntos a ver el mar, tomados de la mano. Me abrazó y puso las manos sobre mi vientre.

-Gil- Galeth. Así se llamará el Príncipe- me dijo. –Y tendrá el poder de tu familia y la sabiduría de la mía.

Yo le sonreí, y lo abracé.

-Deja de hacer planes. Solo quiero mirar el mar contigo. ¿Puedo?

-Sí, pero me preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo con el nombre.

-Por supuesto- le dije, sonriendo.

Se excedía en los cuidados, y tenía razón. Al comienzo, como la Reina, pude recibir comitivas de los elfos de Lothlórien, y dar cobijo a los Fieles, que habían escapado de la destrucción de Númenor. Gil- Galad estuvo ocultándome la historia durante una semana, hasta que le obligué a decírmela. Él dijo que todo se hundió. Armenelos, todo. Fueron los Valar, su ira, dijo. Yo no podía creerle. Ahora solo quedaban los barcos de tres nobles, Isildur, Anarion y Elendil y su gente. Yo estaba horrorizada, pero lo disimulaba para que no me lo reprochara.

Recibí a Dúrin IV y a los enanos de su comitiva. Su abuelo había conocido a mi padre. Se encantó de que yo hablara la lengua de los enanos, y me regaló un par de pendientes que tengo guardados en algún lugar. Fui la traductora entre ellos y mi marido. Quedaron encantados con él y con nosotros, y pensé que por fin limaríamos asperezas con los enanos, luego de tantos años de agresiones infligidas. Al irse ellos, comencé a oír, placenteramente, las canciones de buena esperanza, dedicadas a mí y a mi hijo.

Pero pronto Gil- Galeth me fue consumiendo, y ya me encontraba muy débil. Era más lenta, y sudaba por todo. El rey se preguntaba si ese chico sería otro Fëanor, quien consumió a su madre al darlo a luz, y temía por eso. Yo le decía que no dijera tonterías, y él se enojaba y me decía que era en serio. Entonces, tuvo que irse a Lothlórien.

-Volveré para cuando nazca. Voy y vuelvo.- me advirtió. – Esta vez, debes quedarte.

Yo asentí. Elrond, que nunca me dijo nada, pero cuidaba de mí, se preocupaba bastante. Mi hijo nació antes de lo esperado, cuando yo me enteraba de lo que pensaba hacer Sauron, cuyas fuerzas se acrecentaban, ya que me preocupé. Un grito se oyó en palacio, y mi hijo casi me mata, a no ser por las artes de Elrond. Para cuando regresó Gil- Galad, ya tenía a mi hijo en brazos, y lo miró orgulloso. Luego me abrazó a mí, y volvimos a ser como antes.

No podría decirte cada cosa que hice como Reina en aquellos años. Acompañé a Gil Galad a las campañas. Atendía y cuidaba a los pueblos que solicitaban nuestra ayuda. Ayudaba a mi pueblo, y criaba a mi hijo, mil veces más impulsivo que yo. Su padre lo quería como un Rey, y era duro con él, pero también afectuoso. Y siempre me quería a mí, me amaba a mí. Me llevaba de gancho, y yo saludaba, tímidamente, y luego con propiedad. Me sentaba a su lado e impartía justicia. Se reía de mis ocurrencias, y le agradaba que estuviese lejos de la corte. Fui muy feliz.

Entonces, estalló la guerra. La última guerra. Elendil y sus hijos vinieron a Lindon y pidieron nuestra ayuda. Quedaron absortos al verme, y pude verlo todo. Sellaron su Alianza, ahí mismo, conmigo y Elrond de testigos. Ya habían pasado 60 años desde mi coronación. Gil- Galeth fue el primero en hablarme. Era alto, de cabello oscuro como su padre, y ojos como los míos. Ya había matado sus primeros orcos, y acompañaba a su padre a las misiones.

-Sé que el rey no me dirá nada, pero tú sí. – me dijo. –Habrá guerra, ¿verdad? Destruirán a Sauron, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí, suavemente. Porque sabía que él, tal y como yo, iría detrás de su padre. Era su deber de heredero.

-No te dejará irte.

-Pero iré. El rey de los mortales llevará a sus hijos. Yo debo estar como heraldo de mi padre- insistió.

-No lo hará. Eres el heredero. A él no le importan los herederos de los hombres. Le importas tú. Tú debes quedarte gobernando Lindon en caso de que…

-De que muera, ¿verdad, madre?

Asentí, preocupada.

-Hazle caso-le rogué, pero él negó con la cabeza. Yo insistí.

-Esta vez.

-Madre, debo ir- dijo, y me besó la cabeza. Seguía siendo afectuoso, pero no cabía duda de que se parecía más a mí que a su padre. Yo me volvía a encontrar embarazada, y Gil- Galad repartía su tiempo entre lo que pasaba en Gondor, que estaba cercano a Arnor, y conmigo.

-Quiero que sea una mujer- dijo, y me miró con ternura, para luego besarme. Yo le sonreí, y nos miramos largamente.

-Me enamoré de ti desde que te capturamos la primera vez- me dijo. – Decidí que irías con Círdan. Y luego… pasó todo lo que no previne, pero me alegré de encontrarte.

-No te creo- le dije escéptica, y él me miró serio, para luego reírse.

-No me creas. Eso siempre lo quise.

Yo lo miré sonriendo, y puse su mano encima de mi vientre.

-Gil Galeth quiere acompañarte.

-Eso nunca. Él se debe quedar aquí. – me dijo. – No discutiré sobre eso.

-Hará mi misma locura.

-Pues revisaré todas las huestes. No irá.- dijo. – Y es mi decisión.

No me opuse. No soportaría ver a mi hijo padecer en una batalla grande y terrible. Y debido a eso, el palacio presenció duras discusiones entre el Rey Supremo de los Noldor y su hijo, el Príncipe Heredero. Se gritaban, y él le pedía ir. Le decía "me estás convirtiendo en un debilucho", pero Gil- Galad fue férreo en su decisión.

Pasaron diez años antes de que Gil- Galad se fuese con las huestes élficas hacia Dargolad. Dudó por un momento cuando nació Naharien Finarwen, nuestra hija. Era su adoración. Su cabello era más oscuro que el mío, y era tal y como quería: Una mujer. Una niña a la que le daba todo y paseaba a caballo con ella, y le daba joyas, y le contaba historias. Yo trataba de que fuese menos caprichosa, y me iba con ella a los bosques, y le enseñaba desde muy temprano todo lo que debía hacer. Pero el rey estaba encandilado, hasta cuando tuvo que irse.

Por consejo de Círdan, decidió llevarnos a Rivendel, el hogar de Elrond. Yo estaba renuente, pero sin la protección de su anillo, Lindon pronto sería invadida. Rivendel quedaba mucho más oculto. Yo presentía el fin. Veía a Orleth diciéndome lo que me dijo antes de matarse: Sufrirás, tendrás mucho dolor. Sufrirás y tendrás mucho dolor. Yo veía al Rey a mi lado, y él tomaba mi mano. Por tres años lo tuve conmigo, a la espera de que los aliados pudieran armarse.

Las últimas noches fueron intensas, pero penosas para mí. Le dije que temía que no volviese. Le dije que no quería que fuese. Le dije que no quería que nada pasara. Pero era tarde e inevitable. Hombres y elfos irían a Dargolad y acabarían con Sauron para siempre.

-No quiero perderte- le dije, al lado de la cama. – Por favor…- le dije llorando. – No te vayas.

Él besó mi frente, y luego a mí. Limpió mis lágrimas.

-Si llego a morir, debes prometerme que te irás a Eldamar con mis hijos.

-No- le dije. – No. No puedo.

Él se sorprendió ante mi reacción, y suspiró.

-¿Por qué no? Es la única manera de proteger a nuestros hijos.- cuestionó. – El único modo.

-Gil- Galeth nunca se irá. Eso no se lo puedes prohibir. Él es un río furioso, y yo no puedo contenerlo como tú. Es más Fëanor que Fingon- bromeé, y eso le gustó, pues me sonrió, al ver que tenía razón. - Y Naharien tampoco se irá. Y yo, tampoco.

-¿Por qué? No quiero que sufran el hado de los Noldor. Son hijos míos y tuyos. Por favor. No hagas esto- me rogó, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Gil Galad. Yo debo quedarme para preservar tu memoria y no dejarla en el olvido. Y para acabar con el hado que nos aqueja- le dije, y él bajó su mirada.

-Vas a sufrir. Sufrirás mucho. Pasarán milenios, siglos. Por favor. Evítatelo.- me rogó, preocupado por primera vez.

Yo negué con la cabeza, y él me abrazó. Vi lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo lloré con él.

-Nunca, nunca te olvidaré. Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor. Siempre. En tus sueños, en tus días , en tus amaneceres y en tus noches. Siempre te amé, y no dejaré de amarte ni pensar en ti así esté en las estancias de Mandos, lejos de aquí.

-Tú siempre serás el único para mí. El único a quien tendré en mi corazón. Para siempre- le dije.

Fue el abrazo más largo de mi vida, y también la noche más grande. Guardé sus besos, sus abrazos y caricias dentro de mí. A la mañana siguiente yo misma lo vestí y puse a Aiglos en sus manos. También arreglé su corona. Elrond se despidió de mí, besando mi mano. Veía en él mucho por decir, pero no me dijo nunca nada. Abracé a Gil- Galad, preocupada y angustiada ,luego de que él alzó a nuestra hija, y le dijo que debía cuidarme y amar la Tierra Media. Que nunca la dejaría. Y a Gil- Galeth, mi hijo, le dijo claramente "Continúa con nuestro linaje", por toda despedida. Se abrazaron, al final.

Pasaron cuatro años. Y aquella noche, vi a Gil- Galad al pie de mi cama. Comprendí lo que le había sucedido, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas.

-No…

Él se acercó, y tomó mi mano. Luego me besó. Acarició mi cabello.

-Dale a nuestros hijos un mejor lugar del que yo pude darles.

Asentí, llorando desconsolada. Él tomó mis manos.

-Algún día las sentiré de nuevo. Y a ti. Solo me consuela verte a ti.

Yo seguía llorando. Creo que me rompió el corazón.

-Te amo…- le dije, llorando, y él me abrazó.

-Siempre estaré contigo. Te guiaré. Te hablaré. Hasta que cumplas tu promesa. Nuestra promesa. Estaremos bien.

Desapareció, y yo me eché a llorar. Las damas de compañía se despertaron. Entre ellas estaba tu madre, que también había sido ocultada en Rivendel. Ella fue la primera que se acercó, a consolarme.

-Ha muerto, Celebrían. Ha muerto- le dije, llorando. Mi hija, que estaba al otro lado, corrió y también me abrazó, llorando por su padre. Nada pudo consolarme, y seguí llorando. Gil- Galeth se negó a creerlo, y se encerró sobre sí mismo. Se odiaba y se sentía culpable e impotente por no acompañar a su padre. Él debía estar ahí, cargar su escudo, no Elrond. Él debía cubrir su espalda. Odiaba ser el heredero.

Luego, Elrond regresó. De mi marido solo quedó el escudo, y la lanza que ves ahí. Aiglos. Lo primero que hizo fue entregármelos. Mi hija se echó a llorar, y Gil -Galeth la abrazó, mientras me veía a mí. Tomó la lanza de su padre y me la entregó. Yo la estreché contra mi pecho.

-¿Y el collar?- preguntó Gil- Galeth a Elrond, que negó con la cabeza.

-Lo pisoteó apenas lo mató- dijo, y lo vi sufriendo, y abrasado por el calor de aquel horrendo espíritu. Murió con el collar en la mano. Y lo pisoteó. Elrond tuvo que enterrarlo allí mismo, lleno de dolor. Llorando por todos los que padecieron. Y el dolor me atenazó y me hizo doblarme sobre mí é la lanza a mi hijo, y dejé a mi hija con él, y corrí hacia el balcón. Pedí ayuda a Eru Ilúvatar. El dolor me consumía, la angustia. Caí sobre mí misma, y di un grito inmenso que jamás sonó, solo dentro de mí. Lo había perdido. Lo había perdido para siempre. Solo sería un triste recuerdo, un vago, muy vago recuerdo. Mi corazón se apagaría con él.

Celebrían y las otras damas trataron de ayudarme. Yo fui la última reina de los Noldor. Y ya no quería saber de ello. Esa gloriosa y breve época había terminado. Y llena de dolor, tomé todas las joyas que me había dado Gil- Galad, y las tiré al río. Tiré todo. Muchas cosas. Y vi cómo aquella esplendorosa tiara, símbolo de aquel renacimiento de los Noldor y su linaje que Gil- Galad el Rey Supremo, Ereinion, soñó, se la tragaron las aguas.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
